Kos Koko
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Fang baru pindah ke kos-kosan demi melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya di Pulau Rintis dan menghindari seseorang. Namun, dia terlihat tidak suka pada cucu Bapak Kos yang sebaya dengannya. Boboiboy sendiri juga bingung kenapa. .:. "Kau tiba-tiba muncul di kosku, lalu kau jatuhin donatku! Nggak puas, ya, kau ngomelin aku di depan umum!" .:. possibly harem Fang .:. Elemental x Fang
1. Kos Koko

**(A/N)**

 **Ini bunuh diri namanya. Masih banyak fanfic multichapter lain yang harus diselesaiin, eh, mulai lagi.**

 **TAPI HASRAT (dan ide ini) HARUS DILAKSANAKAN**

 **Ngomong2, di fanfic ini tingkatan sekolahnya sesuai umur, ya. Gopal semester 3 (tahun kedua kuliah), Fang Boboiboy Yaya semester 1 (tahun pertama kuliah), Ying masih SMA kelas 3. Di canon umur mereka memang berlainan, tapi dijadiin satu kelas karena Gopal telat masuk sekolah dan Ying loncat kelas.**

 **Oh, dan ini ratingnya masih T. nggak bakal M, tenang aja. Paling ya nanti ada yang menjurus2 dikit lah. Gapapa kan ya. Kan dah kuliah. /heh jadi, yang masih kecil mending minggat aja. Ga baek masih kecil baca cuwu ama cuwu. Jangan kayak saya. Nanti susah tobatnya. Anak esde aja diship.**

 **Yok mulai. Happy reading!**

* * *

.

.

Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, BoyxFang (in that order), College!AU, formal nonformal nyampur

.

.

* * *

"Sip, selesai!"

Ruangan itu berbentuk kubus, 5x5, dengan tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar, dan _air-conditioner_. Letaknya di lantai dua di kos-kosan Koko House yang tidak jauh dari Universitas Rintis. Kamar mandi di luar kamar, tapi kebersihannya terjamin. Di halamannya disediakan parkiran motor yang bersebelahan dengan taman kecil yang berbentuk U. Sewa perbulannya tidak terlalu mahal, hampir sepertiga dari uang jajan bulanannya, dan sudah termasuk biaya laundri. Ditambah kantin yang terletak di lantai satu.

Fang tersenyum puas melihat kamar barunya yang sudah selesai ditata. Di hari pertamanya pindah, si maniak rapi itu sudah membersihkan ulang kamarnya, menata barang-barang, dan tak lupa membuat poster berisi rancangan prakiraan studi dan agenda berdasarkan silabus tahun lalu yang diminta Fang oleh senior perempuannya di kampus dan menempelkannya di tembok.

Sempurna, sempurna.

Fang mengambil beberapa makanan dari tasnya, kemudian keluar kamar. Hendak memasukkan makanan ke dalam kulkas bersama. Namun, di sana sudah ada cowok berwajah India yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Cowok itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hei! Anak baru?" Sapanya ramah.

Kalau Fang sedang tidak merantau, dia pasti akan menyueki cowok itu habis-habisan. Semua orang yang menyapanya dia perlakukan begitu. Namun, dia sudah diingatkan ibunya untuk berbaik hati pada orang-orang yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Iya. Baru semester satu."

Dia menjulurkan tangannya. "Namamu? Fakultas?"

"Fang." Fang menyambut tangannya. "Jurusan matematika. Kau?"

"Gopal. Teman baik kamu." Fang mengangkat alis mendengar klaimnya. "Jurusan tataboga semester tiga. Ganas banget, dari jurusan matematika."

"Aku masuk jurusan matematika karena cuman bisa matematika. Nggak ada yang spesial." Pernyataan Fang membuat Gopal makin heran. Fang menduga matematika tidak termasuk dari teman baik Gopal.

"Aku nggak melihatmu dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Aku baru pindah. Selama ospek, aku numpang di rumah saudara. Agak jauh dari sini."

"Rumahmu sendiri di mana?"

"KL."

Jawaban Fang membuat mata Gopal berbinar. Dia hanya pernah ke Kuala Lumpur dua-tiga kali. Gopal mengajak Fang makan siang bersama di kantin lantai bawah sambil bertanya-tanya soal kota asal Fang.

Kantinnya tidak buruk. Nuansanya coklat kayu dan sedikit aksen warna krem. Meja-mejanya ada yang berbentuk bundar, ada yang kotak. Di pojok kantin terlihat kasir dengan list makanan, dijaga oleh Bapak Kos. Di belakang meja kasir terdapat tembok yang ditempeli menu besar-besar dan lorong. Entah, mungkin menuju dapur.

"Tenang, Fang, kau kutraktir. _Tok_ Aba, pancake dua porsi!"

Si Bapak Kos menatap Gopal bosan. "Enak, ya, bilang traktir-traktir. Uang kos sama makan dari dua hari lalu belum dibayar."

Gopal nyengir. "Besok, _Tok_ , besok."

Fang memutar matanya. "Sudahlah. Aku saja yang bayar."

"Wah! Beneran!" Gopal menatap Fang dengan mata berbinar. Dirangkulnya Fang sampai pemuda tionghoa itu terbatuk-batuk. "Makasih, ya, teman baikku!"

 _Tok_ Aba menatap Fang. "Kamu dari kamar 213, 'kan, ya? Sudah lama kenal Gopal?"

"Belum, _Tok._ Baru beberapa menit lalu."

 _Tok_ Aba menatap Gopal penuh arti. Sekali lagi, Gopal nyengir.

"Duduk saja, nanti diantarkan. Mau minum apa?"

"Ah! _Special hot chocolate_ satu!"

" _Tok, special hot chocolate_ itu apa?"

"Minuman keahlian _Tok_ Aba," kata _Tok_ Aba bangga. "Mau? _Tok_ Aba gratiskan buatmu. Hitung-hitung perkenalan penghuni baru."

Fang tersenyum. "Terima kasih, _Tok_."

" _Tok_ Aba! Saya nggak?"

Tatapan _Tok_ Aba cukup untuk menjadi jawaban. "Dah, sana, pergi duduk!"

Keduanya menurut. Mereka duduk di meja di pinggir jendela.

Fang melihat sekeliling. Kantin kos ini terlihat bersih. Kemudian matanya beralih pada daftar menu yang ditempelkan ke meja dengan list yang sama persis seperti yang dicetak besar-besar dan ditempel di kasir. Tak hanya minuman dan makanan ringan, makanan berat seperti nasi lemak pun ada.

Fang meneruskan ceritanya tentang kehidupannya di Kuala Lumpur sesuai permintaan Gopal, disusul dengan cerita Gopal tentang kehidupan di sini semenjak dirinya masih menjadi mahasiswa baru. Tak lama, pesanan datang. Namun, yang mengantarkannya bukanlah _Tok_ Aba.

"Ini pesanannya."

Suaranya berbeda dengan _Tok_ Aba. Bukannya suara orang tua. Suaranya sedikit berat, namun jernih. Fang menoleh ke atas. Seorang cowok bertopi bisbol berwarna merah dibalik dengan kaos oranye berlengan pendek tersenyum manis sambil memegang nampan.

"Boboiboy!"

.

* * *

.

"Boboiboy! Mari sini, katanya mau bantu _Atok_!"

"Iya, _Tok_! Baru selesai cuci piring!"

Boboiboy keluar dari ruang cuci yang bersebelahan dengan dapur kantin sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah. Peluh keringat ia seka dengan lengan bajunya yang pendek. Ujung-ujung rambutnya yang sedikit lepek karena keringat menyembul dari balik topinya. "Ada apa, _Tok_?"

" _Atok_ lagi panasin _pancake_ di oven. Sedikit lagi selesai. Kau siapkan dan taruh di meja Gopal dan Fang, ya?"

"Fang?" Ulang Boboiboy. Nama itu asing di lidahnya.

"Anak baru di lantai dua. Teman barunya Gopal. Jangan lupa suguhkan coklat panasnya, ada di dekat oven."

Boboiboy manggut-manggut. Diambilnya nampan persegi panjang dan menata dua gelas coklat panas dan dua piring kosong di atasnya. Kemudian, dia keluarkan _pancake_ yang sudah kembali hangat dari oven dan menatanya di atas piring tadi. Tak lupa dia tuang saus coklat di atasnya dan dua _scoop_ eskrim vanila di masing-masing _pancake_. Dibawanya nampan itu keluar dapur.

Boboiboy mengedarkan pandangannya. Di mana Gopal? Hem. Ah, ketemu. Benar kata _Atok_ , Gopal tidak sendirian. Dia ditemani dengan pemuda berwajah Asia Timur berkacamata ungu.

"Mantanmu ternyata garang betul. Jadi, kau ke sini supaya nggak sekampus dengannya?" Gopal terkekeh.

"Kenapa pula aku cerita ini, ya…." Temannya Gopal menepuk jidatnya. "Kau, deh, yang cerita."

"Oh, boleh! Jadi, rumahku agak jauh di sini, tapi sejak SMA aku suka main ke kampus Rintis." Gopal tersenyum lebar. "Kau pasti betah di sini! Di sini nyaman, orangnya juga baik-baik. Sahabat-sahabatku juga tinggal di sini. Yang cowok cucunya _Tok_ Aba dan tinggal di sini juga, yang cewek-cewek di kos depan."

"Cewek-cewek?"

"Iya. Yang satu anak yang punya kos juga. Satu lagi masih SMA, tapi sudah ngekos karena keluarganya pindah dari semester lalu. Dia nggak mau ikut pindah karena nanggung, dan lagi dia memang mau kuliah di sini. Keluarganya sekarang tinggal di Kampung Cina di Terengganu."

Fang manggut-manggut. "Hoo. Keluargaku juga ada di situ."

"Di sini asik, deh! Nanti kuajak kau ke—"

"Ini pesanannya."

Boboiboy tersenyum pada mereka. Dia sajikan dua _pancake_ dan dua gelas coklat panas yang dia bawa di atas meja.

"Boboiboy!" Seru Gopal bersemangat. Gopal mengajak Boboiboy tos setelah Boboiboy menyajikan makanan mereka. "Dari mana aja?"

"Nyuci piring. Biasa." Boboiboy nyengir. Kemudian, dia beralih pada cowok yang duduk bersama sahabatnya. Entah kenapa, cowok itu melihat awas pada Boboiboy. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya? Mata cowok yang dibingkai kacamata itu terlihat tajam dan waspada. Boboiboy berasumsi cowok ini tidak suka pembicaraannya diganggu. "Siapa ini, Gopal?"

Kemudian, tatapan tajam itu hilang.

"Oh, ini Fang. Anak lantai dua, selantai denganku. Fang, kenalin, ini Boboiboy, cucunya _Tok_ Aba yang tadi kuceritain. Dia juga baru semester satu sepertimu." Kemudian Gopal seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, aku mau ajak Fang ke pasar malam nanti di Fakultas Seni. Mau ikut?"

"Boleh, boleh. Temanku juga ada di sana."

"Aku belum bilang kalau mau datang." Fang tiba-tiba berkata.

Gopal terlihat kecewa. "Kok gitu?"

"Aku masih harus beresin kamar. Lagian besok kuliah. Harus siap-siap."

Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kamu nggak bisa ikut, Boboiboy. Kamu kan harus ke bandara. Sana mandi terus jalan. Biar _Atok_ yang jaga kantin."

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya. "Alamak! Gopal, nggak jadi. Harus jemput orang di bandara."

"Pikunmu nggak sembuh, Boboiboy." Gopal cekikikan.

"Ya udah, aku mau siap-siap dulu. _Bye!_ "

Entah hanya perasaan Boboiboy, namun begitu dia kembali ke dapur, dia sempat mendengar Fang berkata, "Gopal, tadi aku cuman bercanda. Aku ikut ke pasar malam."

Boboiboy jadi curiga, "Itu anak nggak suka padaku, ya?"

.

* * *

.

"Fang, di sini!"

Fang mengekori Gopal, sedikit berlari. Jalannya Gopal cepat juga.

Mereka sampai di lapangan dekat parkiran Fakultas Seni Universitas Rintis. Di sana sudah tersedia gerobak-gerobak makanan dan beberapa _stand_ permainan. Lapangan yang tidak berlampu itu dihias dengan lampion-lampion yang digantung melintang.

"Kampus ini keren juga." Komentar Fang.

"Benarkan? Tiap tahun fakultas sini suka bikin acara malam sebelum masuk semester baru. Libur semester mereka disisihin buat nyiapin acara ini. Kalau fakultasku, Fakultas Ilmu Tataboga, kami bakal buka restoran di kelas-kelas kampus, tapi masih agak lama. Tahun lalu aku bikin restoran melayu."

Fang berdecak kagum, sekaligus iri. Fakultas-fakultas noneksak sepertinya kaya akan acara. Dia yakin fakultasnya sendiri hanya akan ada acara seperti perlombaan olah otak. Bukannya tidak ada acara hiburan, tapi dia yakin tak sebanyak fakultas lain.

"Boboiboy juga pasti nanti begitu. Tapi acaranya masih sekitar bulan depan."

Fang diam saja, tidak menanggapi. Dia malah menatap sekitar. "Ada makanan enak apa aja, ya?"

"Ada banyak! Yang paling enak donat bakar."

"Donat bakar!" Seru Fang. Binar matanya menembus kacamata ungunya. Dia guncang-guncang badan subur Gopal. "Ada donat wortel? Ada? Ada?"

"Ada, ada." Gopal mendiamkan Fang. Kepalanya pening. "Ha, kalau itu biasanya _Makcik_ kantin MIPA yang jual di sini. Aku sampai hapal. Ada donat kentang juga."

"Beda, lah!" Kata Fang galak. "Donat wortel lebih enak!"

"Iya deh, iya." Kini Gopal yang memutar bola matanya. "Nggak bener ini anak."

Fang sendiri heran. Dia sudah bisa leluasa ngobrol dengan Gopal. Sepertinya karena memang Gopal mudah berteman dengan siapa saja, buktinya sejak tadi di sini dia disapa beberapa orang. Sampai orang pendiam sepertinya jadi terbuka. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang galak kalau sudah menyangkut makanan kesukaannya.

"Ayoklah!"

Mereka melewati banyak _stand_ makanan dan permainan. Gopal melihat sekeliling dengan mulut tergenang liur. Dia bahkan hampir berhenti untuk membeli gulali, namun diurungkan. Nanti saja. Fang sendiri tidak peduli dan ngotot mau beli donat wortel.

Namun, begitu sampai, Gopal kaget. _Stand_ makanan _Makcik_ kantin berubah menjadi _stand_ permainan lempar gelang. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat mati-matian menuntaskan permainan tersebut dengan melempar gelang pada makanan-makanan kecil yang dijajakan, namun tak ada yang kena sasaran. _Makcik_ kantin sendiri berdiri di samping _stand_ tersebut sambil merapikan dandanannya.

" _Makcik_! Ini apaan?" Tanya Gopal.

"Tahun ini _Makcik_ jualan sambil buat permainan. Dagangan _Makcik_ jadi hadiah. Hadiah utamanya donat wortel, karena di _stand_ lain nggak ada yang jual. _Makcik_ juga sempat pakai cara ini dua tahun lalu." Jelas _Makcik_ , tersenyum dengan bibir tebalnya yang dipoles lipstik. "Mau? Lima gelang dijual satu ringgit."

"Mari sini," Gopal nyengir pede sambil mengambil beberapa gelang. "Lihat, ya, Fang. Aku bakal menangin donat wortelmu. Hitung-hitung sebagai ganti _pancake_ tadi siang."

Namun kenyataannya tidak. Lima gelang yang dilempar Gopal mengenai semua makanan, tapi tidak mengenai donat wortel Fang. Fang menatapnya.

Gopal cengengesan. "Hehe. Sori. Salah sasaran semua."

Fang menghela nafas. "Sini, aku saja yang lempar. Aku biasa main basket, kok."

"Eh, jangan." Kata _Makcik_ tiba-tiba, panik. "Yang jago nggak boleh ikutan. Nanti ludes."

"Lah, kok gitu, _Makcik_!" Fang mengerang protes.

"Jangan, ah. Kasian _Makcik_. Dua tahun lalu _Makcik_ pakai cara ini juga, lalu makanan _Makcik_ ludes."

"Resiko, _Makcik_."

"Pokoknya jangan."

Fang cemberut berat. Terpaksa dia tunggu Gopal memenangkan donatnya sambil memegangi kantong plastik berisi makanan-makanan yang telah dimenangkan. Setelah percobaan kedua, gelang lemparan Gopal makin salah sasaran, sampai makanan lain pun tidak kena.

Percobaan keenam, gelang kelima mendarat mulus di atas plastik donat wortel.

" _Alright,_ kena juga!" Gopal mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

Mata Fang kembali berbinar. Dia kembalikan kantong plastik berisi makanan Gopal, sementara Gopal memberinya donat wortel yang dia menangkan. "Makasih, Gopal!"

"Sama-sama! Besok malam datang ke kamarku, kita habisin makanan-makanan ini. Biar makanku banyak, nggak mungkin habis malam ini."

"Oke juga, tuh."

Mereka kembali berkeliling. Sambil jalan, Fang membuka plastik donatnya dan memakannya, sementara Gopal memakan apapun yang dia ambil dari kantongnya.

"Wuih, ada _game_ tembak-tembakan Papazola! Fang, kita ke sana!"

"Eh, tunggu!"

Fang hendak mengejar Gopal yang tiba-tiba berlari, namun banyaknya orang menyurutkan niatnya. Dia hanya bisa berjalan cepat-cepat sambil menyelip sana sini. Hingga….

"Adoh!"

.

* * *

.

"Ke mana, sih, dia?"

Boboiboy menghela nafas.

Sejam yang lalu, dia baru saja menjemput saudaranya yang tiba-tiba meminta untuk diajak ke pasar malam begitu dia ceritakan. Begitu sampai kawasan Fakultas Seni, belum mobil masuk parkiran, saudaranya malah langsung keluar mobil dan menghilang di kerumunan. Dasar kurang ajar.

Boboiboy menghela nafas sekali lagi. Untung dia sabar.

Boboiboy mengganti strategi. Mengingat saudaranya, mungkin dia sedang ke tempat-tempat permainan. Ia berbalik, hendak memutar arah, namun….

"Adoh!"

Orang yang ditabraknya jatuh dengan kasar. Dirinya sendiri oleng, namun tidak sampai jatuh.

Fang.

"Eh, Fang!" Boboiboy menyodorkan tangannya, menawari bantuan. Namun, cowok itu tidak menanggapi. Fang malah melihat ke arah samping.

"Donatku…."

Sebuah donat wortel jatuh tergeletak dengan _topping_ menghadap bawah. Seakan ingin memperburuk keadaannya, beberapa orang yang lewat sana menginjak donat itu hingga rata dengan tanah.

Boboiboy gelagapan. "Gara-gara aku ya? Maaf, maaf. Nanti kuganti."

Fang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. "Nggak dijual. Dijadiin hadiah _game_. Aku nunggu limabelas menit sampai Gopal menangin."

Makin gelagapan.

"Ah, apa maumu, sih!" Bentak Fang tiba-tiba. Boboiboy sampai kaget. Fang berdiri sendiri sambil mencak-mencak. "Kau tiba-tiba muncul di kosku, lalu pura-pura nggak mengenaliku, lalu kau jatuhin donatku! Nggak puas, ya, kemarin-kemarin kau ngomelin aku di depan umum!"

"Hah? Tunggu… kau ngomong apa, sih? Eh, kita dilihatin, lho…." Boboiboy melirik sekeliling, gugup. Pasalnya memang orang-orang di sekitar mereka menonton 'pertengkaran' sebelah pihak mereka.

"Aku nggak peduli, waktu itu kan juga—"

"Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?"

Fang dan Boboiboy sama-sama menoleh ke pelaku yang memotong ucapan Fang. Seorang cowok dengan jaket bisbol merah-hitam dan ransel merah mendekati mereka, bertanya tanpa maksud melerai apalagi menyurutkan keributan yang mereka buat.

Fang membelalak. Tak seperti Boboiboy, mulut topi yang dipakai cowok itu dihadapkan ke depan. Bayangan yang tercetak karena cahaya yang dihalang mulut topi itu tidak menyulitkan Fang untuk melihat wajahnya…

…yang sama persis dengan Boboiboy.

"Lho, Boboiboy…?"

Boboiboy ada dua!

.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC!**


	2. Dua Boboiboy

**hayy semuwaaaa**

 **alamak! saya ga nyangka ficnya bakal disambut baik. huhuhu. libur nanti saya lanjutin fic lama saya juga deh sekalian ;_;**

 **tadinya mo tetep diaplot besok karena chapter satu kemaren diaplot hr minggu. tp besok ada acara bedah kampus di kampus saya dan saya jaga stand (yg ke BKUI, yukyuk main ke stand Sastra Inggris mwah mwah daku ngisi shift sore) jd ya aplot skrg aja..**

 **btw doain aja Taufan cepet2 nongol di fic ini ya hohoho**

 **eniweiii makasih buat yg review! makasih sudah menerima saya dengan baik! btw maaf yg minta apdet kilat, saya ga janji bs apdet kilat hahah. dan buat yg bertanyak, iyyyYYYAHH SAYA FUJOSHIT FUJOTRASH TERSERAH APA NAMANYA HAHAHAHAH /goleran (buat Haerin806 welcome to ffnet!)**

 **(maaf jawaban reviewnya dijadiin satu paragraf hahah_(:'D)**

 **buat yg mo fangirlingan BoyFang ke saya sila pm saya. mari kita berteman ;w;)/ sesama penumpang kapal sekoci ini kita harus bersukaria bersama ;w;)/**

 **yo. pokoke selamat membaca! /lemparcium**

* * *

.

.

.

Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.

Warnings: BoyxBoy, BoyxFang (in that order), College!AU, formal nonformal nyampur

.

.

* * *

"Lho, Boboiboy…?"

Fang mengusap-usap matanya. Dikiranya salah lihat. Tapi memang ada dua Boboiboy di hadapannya. Penampilannya sama persis. Mulai dari tinggi badan, potongan rambut, sampai ke struktur wajahnya. Identik. Satu-satunya pembeda adalah pakaian mereka dan cara mereka memakai topi.

Boboiboy yang memakai topi dengan mulut menghadap depan mengerutkan dahi. Tampak tak suka. "Fang, kau kenal Gempa?"

"Hah? Kalian saling kenal?" Boboiboy yang topinya dibalik melongo bego.

Fang memegangi dahinya. Mulai pening. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, dan ini masih hari pertamanya tinggal di Rintis.

.

* * *

.

Gopal duduk di kursi meja belajar Fang, sementara Fang sendiri duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kalau Gopal menyenderkan dagunya pada tangannya yang beristirahat di atas meja, sok terlihat mikir, Fang malah bengong menerawang ke arah sudut langit-langit kamarnya.

Boboiboy masuk membawa nampan berisi tiga gelas coklat panas. Entah ia ingin ketawa atau kasihan atau malah merasa bersalah pada Gopal dan Fang. Dibaginya dua coklat panas itu. Gopal menerima dengan senang hati, seakan-akan tidak pernah menekuk muka sebelumnya. Fang berhenti bengong dan menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Ei, Boboiboy, jadi kau ini bersaudara kembar? Aku tau kau punya adik, tapi aku nggak tau kalau adikmu itu adik kembar." Kata Gopal setelah puas menyeruput.

Boboiboy terkekeh sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Maaf ya, aku belum cerita. Halilintar itu adik kembarku."

"Gimana ceritanya kau nggak pernah cerita? Kita kan sudah berkawan dari kecil!"

Boboiboy memandangnya bosan. "Gopal, kita baru berteman setahun."

"Halilintar?" Fang angkat bicara. "Aku tahu namanya Boboiboy Halilintar, tapi selama ini aku memanggilnya Boboiboy…."

"Fang, kau kenal dengan Halilintar, ya?" Tanya Gopal.

"Iya, dia…," Fang terdiam sebentar. "Teman SMAku." Fang cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Aku dan teman-teman sekelasku yang lain memanggilnya Boboiboy, bukan Halilintar."

Sebuah tawa menjawab Fang. "Kami memang sama-sama bernama Boboiboy, _lah_. Aku Boboiboy Gempa. Dan kami sama-sama suka nama Boboiboy. Karena kami memang tinggal terpisah—jauh-jauhan, lagi—kami bilang saja ke orang di sekitar kami buat memanggil kami Boboiboy. _Atok_ juga manggil aku Gempa cuman kalau lagi kumpul keluarga."

"Jadi, sekarang aku manggil kamu Gempa, nih?" Gopal menggaruk kepalanya. "Susah, nih."

"Biar nggak bingung, mulai panggil aku Gempa saja."

"Oke. Aku tes. Gempa." Gopal masih kurang terbiasa memanggil teman yang sudah dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Boboiboy' selama setahun itu dengan nama baru. "Halah, besok sajalah mulainya. Halilintar kan lagi nggak ada. Ke mana dia?"

"Dia masih mau di pasar malam, kan. Makanya kita disuruh pulang duluan."

Gopal manggut-manggut. "Aku sudah setahun di sini, tapi nggak pernah lihat dia. Dia jarang pulang kampung, ya? Pasti betah di KL."

Gempa mengamini. "Tiap lebaran, kalau ngumpul sekeluarganya di sini atau di tempat selain KL, pasti Halilintar suka pulang duluan. Katanya biar bisa ketemuan sama pacarnya. Sampai betah banget di KL."

Fang tersedak minuman coklatnya.

Batuk Fang tidak berhenti. Gempa panik dan refleks duduk di sebelah Fang sambil menepuk punggungnya dan setengah berteriak ke Gopal untuk mengambilkan air putih. Gopal menurut tanpa pikir panjang dan keluar kamar, kemudian kembali dengan segelas air dari dispenser bersama. Gempa memegangi gelas sambil tetap mengelus punggung Fang, sementara Fang meminumnya sampai merasa lega. Kepanikan itu berakhir setelah semenit.

" _Dey_ , kau kenapa, Fang?"

"Nggak," Fang memalsukan dehaman. "Tadi kecepetan minum. Coklatnya enak banget."

"Halah, kukira apa. Coklat ini memang enak, tapi nggak perlulah kayak gitu." Gopal percaya begitu saja. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tersedak karena begitu rakus memakan makanan kesukaannya.

Namun, tidak demikian dengan Gempa.

"Sepertinya ia memang betah di Kuala Lumpur karena pacarnya. Tapi, bulan lalu, dia tiba-tiba bilang mau kuliah di sini dan mengambil ujian masuk mandiri di menit-menit terakhir penutupan pendaftaran." Lanjut Gempa. "Apa dia putus, ya?"

Badan Fang yang sempat lemas jadi mendadak tegak lagi. Matanya membelalak. "Apa! Kuliah di sini? Di Rintis?"

Gempa mengangguk. "He eh. Dia juga udah resmi diterima di Fakultas MIPA. Jurusan Fisika."

Bisa jadi bola mata Fang sudah menggelinding keluar saking penyangganya terbuka lebar. "Di MIPA juga!"

Oke. _Fix_ , Fang lelah dan butuh tidur.

Untunglah Gopal sadar sekarang sudah jam berapa. Dia undur diri, beralasan besok kelas pagi. Gempa menyusul karena alasan yang sama dan mulai membereskan gelas bekas coklat panas mereka. Namun, sebelum pergi, Gempa berbalik.

"Fang?"

"Ya?"

Gempa tersenyum. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan segan-segan buat minta bantuanku, ya."

Fang sempat tertegun. Tidak biasa melihat wajah Halilintar dengan senyuman dan sikap yang berbeda. Namun, cepat-cepat pikiran itu ia tepis. Ia benarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Makasih, Gempa."

"Sama-sama."

Pintu kamar Fang ditutup. Fang menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur, sementara pinggang ke bawah dibiarkan masih tergantung di kayu tempat tidur. Namun, sejurus kemudian, dia cepat-cepat berdiri. Mendadak teringat, "Aku belum minta maaf sama Gempa!"

Baru dia ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, sudah terbuka duluan.

.

* * *

.

" _Assalamualaikum, Tok._ "

 _Tok_ Aba menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia tunda kegiatan menyapunya dan menyambut salim Halilintar.

Dilihatnya cucunya yang terakhir dilihatnya enam bulan lalu itu. Perawakannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gempa, cucu tertuanya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki badan yang tinggi tegap dengan rahang yang tegas dan bahu yang kokoh. Berbeda ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak, dulu mereka pendek di antara teman-teman seusia mereka dan memiliki wajah yang bulat dan lucu. Yang membedakan Halilintar dengan Gempa adalah sorot matanya yang lebih tajam dan serius. Cucunya yang satu ini tidak pernah tersenyum kecuali padanya dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

" _Waalaikumsalam._ Kok tadi nggak bareng Gempa?"

"Halilintar tadi beli barang dulu." Halilintar tersenyum tipis padanya. " _Atok_ sehat? Nggak capek nyapu malam-malam?"

"Sehat, sehat. Nggak apa-apa, tadi siang Gempa sudah banyak bantu _Atok_. _Atok_ tua-tua begini kan masih kuat." _Tok_ Aba menepuk kepala Halilintar yang terbalut topi hitam. " _Atok_ kangen sama Halilintar. Sudah dua bulan nggak nelpon-nelpon _Atok_. Biasanya tiap hari nelpon."

Halilintar menggaruk pipinya. Kepalanya tak berani terangkat. Matanya fokus pada lantai. Sedikit ada penyesalan menyusup masuk ke pikirannya. "Maaf, _Tok_. Halilintar fokus ujian mandiri. Nanti Halilintar janji mau bantu _Atok_."

 _Tok_ Aba kembali tersenyum. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak cucunya. "Sudah, angkat kepalamu. Akhir minggu nanti bantu _Atok_ masak, ya?"

Halilintar mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum kecil pada kakeknya. "Iya, _Tok_."

 _Tok_ Aba kembali mengambil sapunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Dah, sana, ke kamar Gempa. Tasmu sudah dipindahkan ke sana. Gempanya masih di atas, tunggu saja di kamarnya."

"Di atas? Ngapain?"

"Ke kamar teman baru dia dan Gopal."

"Teman baru?"

"Iya. Ada anak baru di lantai dua. Namanya Fang, _Chinese_. Dia ada di kamar 13." _Tok_ Aba meregangkan tubuh guna mengurangi pegal di pinggangnya sebelum mengambil serokan sapu di belakangnya. Dia menoleh lagi ke arah Halilintar. "Pintu kamarnya nggak dikunci, langsung—eh, Halilintar?"

Sadar-sadar, hanya ada _Tok_ Aba sendiri di kantin. Cucunya sudah berlarian entah ke mana.

.

* * *

.

Halilintar datang. Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Boboiboy!" Seru Fang kaget. "Ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Ngunjungin kamu, lah."

Halilintar menutup pintu kamar Fang. Gantinya, ia menarik tubuh Fang dan memojokkannya di tembok kamar si pemuda kacamata itu sendiri. Tangannya bertumpu di tembok di kanan dan kiri Fang, tidak memberi ruang untuk kabur bagi si kacamata.

Meski tinggi mereka hampir sama, bahkan Fang sesenti-dua senti lebih tinggi dari Halilintar, tetap saja Fang merasa terintimidasi. Namun, Fang tetap tidak gentar. Dia tatap balik mata merah yang menatapnya galak.

"Kamu tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku ke rumah kamu, kamunya nggak ada."

"Aku tinggal di rumah saudara selama liburan. Lagian bukan urusan kamu juga. Toh, tadi kamu juga nggak ikut langsung pulang kan?"

Halilintar menarik paksa tangan kanan Fang, kemudian menaruh sebuah makanan yang terbungkus kantung plastik di atasnya. Fang diam. Donat wortel?

"Tadi dijatohin Gempa, 'kan?"

Mendadak Halilintar jadi ganteng lagi di mata Fang.

Fang menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia langsung mendorong makanan kesayangannya ke dada Halilintar, memaksa cowok itu menerimanya kembali. "Nggak butuh, udah kenyang!"

"Ayo, terima aja. Tapi habis makan, kita balikan."

"Makin ogah."

"Yakin…?" Seringai Halilintar tiba-tiba muncul. Tangan Halilintar mengangkat-angkat bungkus donat itu, sementara bibirnya berbisik di telinga Fang.

Fang menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tau kamu mau ini."

"Ng…nggak…."

"Ayo…kamu suka, 'kan…?"

"Stop, Boboiboy…."

"Aku nggak akan berhenti."

"Berhenti, _okay_ …? Aku nggak semurah itu."

Kalau saja mereka nggak lagi ngomongin donat, pasti percakapan ambigay ini sudah menuju ke iyaiya dan menaikkan rating fanfiksi ini secara paksa.

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, ambil saja… aku akan berhenti maksa kamu."

Fang menerjap-nerjap matanya. "Serius?"

"Untuk malam ini? Iya." Tangan Halilintar menepuk-nepuk kepala Fang.

Fang mengerang kecewa.

Kemudian, Halilintar menarik tubuh Fang ke dalam pelukannya. Fang tidak sempat mengelak. Inginpun, saat itu juga, suara Halilintar tiba-tiba melembut. "Yah, yang penting aku sudah ketemu kamu. Jangan menghilang lagi, dong…. Aku panik waktu kamu menghilang."

"Tapi kita kan sudah…"

"…Putus, tapi bukan berarti aku nggak sakit jantung waktu kamu nggak ada, oke?" Potong Halilintar. "Asal kamu tau, aku daftar di Rintis tanpa ngomong-ngomong dulu sama orangtuaku karena aku panik. Dan aku _skip_ ospek buat ngeyakinin mereka kalau aku beneran mau kuliah di sini. Demi kamu."

Fang bingung harus menjawab apa. Halilintar lagi jinak, dia sampai tidak tega untuk mendorongnya dan melepas pelukan itu. Fang tidak membalas peluk, hanya membiarkan cowok bertopi itu memeluknya.

Fang mulai merasa dirinya tega. Dirinya terbayang Halilintar panik mencarinya ke sana kemari dan memohon-mohon orangtuanya untuk diizinkan kuliah di Rintis. Apalagi mendaftar kuliah mepet-mepet bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan semua orang. Bagaimana kalau sebelumnya ada pilihan lain yang lebih bagus dari Rintis? Bagaimana dengan Universitas Malaysia?

Baru kedua tangan Fang terangkat, ingin memeluk balik, Halilintar sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Fang cepat-cepat meluruskan tangannya, bersikap tidak ada apa-apa. Dalam hati lega.

"Nah, jadi malam ini aku tidur di sini, ya."

"Hah!" Fang protes tanpa basa basi. "Sana tidur di kamar sendiri!"

"Halah… aku nggak punya kamar. Aku disuruh tidur sekamar sama Gempa."

"Ya sana tidur sama kakakmu. Nanti Gempa nyariin. Jangan nyusahin dia, deh." Fang menghela nafas. Dia merasa berutang pada Gempa. Masalahnya, Gempa tidak salah apa-apa padanya, tapi dia sudah dingin padanya karena Halilintar. Juga karena diceritakan bahwa dia pernah kena masalah gara-gara Halilintar sebelumnya.

Dahi Halilintar berkerut.

Alamak, salah ngomong.

"Ho, perhatian banget sama Gempa. Suka, ya?"

Fang melongo. "Hah? Mana ada!"

Halilintar mendecak lidahnya. "Terus tadi donatnya dari Gopal? Kamu makan donat pemberian orang dari hadiah kedai, ya? Wah, kayak kencan aja!"

Fang menepuk dahinya. Ini dia yang bikin Fang nggak betah sampai minta putus.

Butuh beberapa menit hingga Fang berhasil membuka pintu kos lebar-lebar dan membantingnya setelah menendang Halilintar keluar. Ya. Menendang. _Literally._ Harfiah. Tersurat. Halilintar mendarat di lantai dengan muka duluan. Dua di antara sembilanbelas pintu kamar di lantai dua terbuka, penyewanya menyembulkan kepala keluar dan menyuruh Halilintar untuk diam.

Halilintar geram. "Cis. Awas saja." Katanya sebelum kembali ke kamar Gempa.

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu meja-meja kantin terisi setengah penuh. Boboiboy eh Gempa bergabung dengan Fang dan Gopal sambil membawa nasi lemak jatahnya. "Pagi Gopal."

"Boboi—eh Gempa, mana Halilintar?" Tanya Gopal.

"Tadi aku keluar kamar, dia masih tidur. Dia paling nggak bisa bangun pagi." Kata Gempa. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke Fang dan tersenyum. "Pagi, Fang."

"Pagi."

Fang sedikit kagok. Bagaimanapun, wajah Gempa persis sama dengan wajah Halilintar. Agak baper juga lihat muka mantannya senyum kayak gini. Tapi dia tahu senyuman Gempa lebih manis dari Halilintar, sekalipun Halilintar sedang manis-manisnya. Yah, kalau Halilintar lagi senang karena hal baik—contohnya, Fang mau mencium pipinya—bisa lebih manis dia nol koma sekian persen, sih.

"Nasi lemaknya _best_!" Gopal berkata dengan mulut penuh. "Cocok buat sarapan sebelum hari pertama kuliah. Oi, Fang, Gempa, sayang banget kita nggak satu fakultas. Kau di Ilmu Budaya, kan, Gempa?"

"Iya. Aku ngambil Sastra Melayu." Gempa menyahut. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Kampus kita, 'kan, nggak terlalu besar. Fakultasnya dekat-dekatan. Kalau ada celah di jadwal, kita bisa lah makan bareng. Iya, 'kan, Fang?"

Fang kaget tiba-tiba diajak nimbrung. Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya guna menutupi kegugupannya. "Iya."

"Pagi."

Gempa, Fang, dan Gopal menoleh pada sumber suara dingin itu.

Setahun berteman dengan Gempa, dia baru sekali-dua kali melihat wajah murka Gempa. Serem, sih. Tapi, itu lebih mendingan daripada melihat tatapan Halilintar padanya (dan Gempa). Mungkin salju bakal turun di Afrika kalau ditatap Halilintar.

"Pagi, Hali." Gempa menjawab sapaannya begitu saja, membuat Gopal kagum. "Sini, duduk bareng."

Fang menganga, hampir membuat nasi lemak yang masih mengisi mulutnya jatuh ke meja. _Ngapain diajak duduk di sini, Gempa?!_ Dia melirik Gopal. Reaksinya lebih kurang sama. Tapi, yah, mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah dan maklum. Namanya juga saudaraan. Aneh namanya kalau seorang Gempa menyueki saudaranya sendiri.

"Bolehlah. Toh habis ini aku dan Fang berangkat bareng." Ada sedikit nada bangga terselip di sana.

Heh, Hali, kamu pamer ke siapa sih?

Dia mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri duduk di sebelah Fang.

"Kenapa pula aku berangkat bareng kamu?" Tanya Fang dengan alis terangkat.

"Kita kan satu fakultas. Lagian kelas kita sama-sama mulai jam delapan."

"Kok tahu?"

"Semalam aku sempat lihat jadwalmu. Kamu tempel di tembok, kan?"

Sempat-sempatnya.

"Pantas semalam kucari nggak ada," Gempa nimbrung. "Nggak taunya kamu ke kamar Fang, Hali? Kalian ngapain aja?"

Wajah Fang merah padam.

Pemuda berkacamata itu lantas cepat-cepat menghabiskan nasi lemaknya, kemudian pergi dengan nampannya. Dia tinggalkan nampan berisi piring kotornya di meja kosong khusus piring kotor dan cepat-cepat bergegas ke kamar. Bahkan tanpa pamit.

Halilintar mendelik pada Gempa. Kemudian, dia memilih untuk membiarkannya saja dan memulai sarapannya. Toh, Gempa mana tahu kalau mereka pernah pacaran. Itu yang dipikirkan Halilintar.

Gopal tidak mengerti sama sekali. Namun, satu hal yang ia tahu, Gempa memerhatikan Fang sampai si kacamata keluar kantin, kemudian tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Sorot matanya berubah jahil sebelum kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Hmm…?"

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan Gopal.

* * *

 **TBC!**


	3. Futsal dan Basket

**HAI! Saya balik lagi!**

 **Makasih yaaa buat reviewnya kemarin.**

 **Jadi, ada yg blg, biasanya Halilintar yg dibikin sulung. Emang, sih. Di canon, kekuatannya Hali duluan (petir) yang ditunjukin. Dan Gempa jadi bungsu karena tanah yang belakangan muncul kekuatannya (waktu Boboiboy jatoh kesandung dan ngeluarin kekuatan tanah yg lgsg ngebawa dia ke kamarnya). Dan kayaknya itu yg bikin mayoritas di ffn pake urutan tanggal lahir mereka kayak gitu. Ngurutin berdasarkan kemunculan kekuatan, gitu. Dan di fic saya sblmnya, Hali emg jd anak sulung.**

 **Tapi, sblm saya bahkan mengunjungi fandom BBB di ffnet, saya ga kepikiran itu. Malah pas masih marathon season 1, saya mikir, walah, tanah leh uga jd anak sulung. Kan dia macem pemimpin dua BBB yg lain gitu. Si petir cocok jadi anak tengah yg pendiem. Kalo angin cocok jd anak bungsu yg ga bisa diem. Yah, emg stereotip banget, sih. Tp lucu aja. Apalagi emg sepupu deket saya yg kakak adek tiga bersodara emg kayak gitu. Dan di fic ini akhirnya dibikinlah Gempa yg jd anak sulung, sesuai delusi (?) awal saya.**

 **Aih, nulis ini capek banget ternyata _(:'3 OOC parah. Sumpah susah banget bikin jadi IC. Mungkin pengaruh setting kali ya. AU banget ini. Ya kali gitu di canonnya Fang tb2 ditembak BBB /…**

 **Dan, yap, di sini BBB ada lima2nya! Tapi masih di chapter2 ke depan. Taufan aja nongolnya masih sekitar tiga chapter lagi /yha /kokspoiler dan beberapa karakter di sini bakal masih salah sebut nama (masih pake nama BBB). gppkan? krn di sini emg Boboiboy bersaudara pake nama itu karena mereka tinggal berjauhan satu sama lain, dan mereka emg suka sama nama itu, jadi ya udah pake aja. kalo kumpul keluarga, baru pake nama Halilintar Gempa dll. maaf ya kalo ngebingungin.**

 **Waaah makasih banyak yang udah nyempatin mampir sini! Kyaaaa**

 **happy reading!**

* * *

.

.

Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.

Warnings: malexmale, BoyxFang (in that order), College!AU, formal nonformal nyampur

.

.

* * *

.

Sepasang sepatu kets ungu yang masih terbungkus rapi di kotaknya dia keluarkan.

Ujung bibir sebelah diangkat. Fang kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur dan memakai sepatu barunya. Sepatunya terlihat serasi dengan jins biru pudar, kaus putih, dan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-ungu yang dia pakai. Dia merasa puas.

Dia memang membeli sepatu ini sudah agak lama, sekitar akhir semester satu. Saat itu dia sudah bertekad akan masuk Jurusan Matematika berakreditasi A di manapun di Malaysia. Dia sengaja beli sepatu itu di saat itu juga dan tetap menyimpannya sampai tekadnya dia laksanakan. Dan sekarang dia sudah bisa memakainya.

Sebenarnya Universitas Rintis bukanlah pilihan terbaik di Malaysia. Meski termasuk dalam sepuluh besar universitas terbaik di Negeri Jiran, masih banyak lagi yang lebih baik. Namun, mayoritas kampus-kampus tersebut terletak di Kuala Lumpur dan sekitarnya. Dan tentunya Kuala Lumpur adalah pilihan terakhirnya.

Belum selesai Fang mengikat tali sepatu, pintu kamarnya dibuka.

Ada Halilintar di sana. Sudah lengkap dengan topi merah-hitam kesayangannya, kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancing sampai atas dan memperlihatkan kaus merahnya, serta celana denim hitam. Tak lupa tas merahnya sudah bertengger di punggungnya. Sepatu merah gelapnya masih dia tenteng, kakinya sengaja hanya berbalut kaus kaki hitam supaya tidak mengotori lantai kamar kos Fang.

"Sudah siap?"

Fang mengerang.

Orang ini adalah alasan Fang tidak mau kuliah di Kuala Lumpur. Tapi apa daya, niat hati ingin menghindar, tapi dia malah menghindar ke tempat yang salah. Mana tahu kalau Halilintar punya kampung di Rintis dan kakeknya yang punya kos-kosan di tempat sestrategis ini? Apalagi dia malah dikejar sampai sini!

"Kapan kamu mau belajar ngetuk pintu kamar orang sebelum masuk? Lagian aku belum bilang mau berangkat sama kamu."

Halilintar menghela nafas. Dia tutup pintu kamar Fang di belakangnya dan mempersilahkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Fang. Tangannya merangkul pinggang pemuda itu. "Kamu masih marah soal yang dulu? Maaf… aku cemburu nggak tau tempat."

"Bilang maaf tapi semalam juga masih ngomel." Fang risih dan menjauhkan tangan Halilintar dari pinggangnya. Dia lanjut mengikat tali sepatu. "Aku udah pernah bilang, cewek yang datang ke SMA dan meluk aku waktu itu adik sepupuku. Kamunya nggak mau dengerin."

"Maaf. Aku nggak tau. Kamu juga nggak pernah cerita kamu punya sepupu."

Fang tidak terima disalahkan secara tak langsung. "Iya? Kamu juga nggak pernah cerita kamu punya saudara kembar."

Halilintar menggaruk tengkuknya. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit merasa bersalah. "Maaf. Ada sedikit masalah keluarga."

Fang diam. Dia tidak berkutik dengan jawaban itu.

Kata "keluarga" adalah kata yang jarang dibicarakan mereka. Fang tidak punya masalah soal keluarganya. Yang punya masalah, ya, Halilintar. Baik Fang maupun Halilintar sendiri tidak pernah menyinggungnya, namun, Fang tahu, Halilintar termasuk dari sedikit murid yang paling susah orangtuanya diajak ke sekolah untuk pertemuan dengan guru.

Fang memutuskan untuk memaafkan Halilintar perihal itu. Tak akan dia utarakan, cukup tidak dia bahas lagi saja. Sebuah helaan nafas lolos keluar dari mulut Fang.

"Jadi…," Halilintar menatapnya penuh harap. "Kita balikan?"

Fang menoleh. Diberikannya senyum terbaiknya. Halilintar ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Halilintar hampir meraih tangannya untuk menggandengnya—

"Nggak."

.

* * *

.

" _Atok_ , piring kotornya mau Boboib—Gempa cuci?"

Gempa hampir jahat ke adiknya dan memanggil dirinya sendiri Boboiboy. Terbiasa menjadi Boboiboy satu-satunya di sini. Dia tidak menyalahkan Gopal kalau nanti temannya salah memanggilnya.

 _Tok_ Aba mematikan keran tempat cuci. "Memang ini jam berapa? Kamu mau berangkat jam berapa?"

"Masih jam setengah delapan… Gempa masih ada waktu satu setengah jam kok."

"Jangan, deh. Kamu kerjakan yang lain saja. Tanaman belum kamu siram kemarin sore, 'kan?"

Gempa menepuk kepalanya. "Maaf, _Tok_ …."

"Tak apa. Kemarin _Atok_ sudah siramkan. Tapi kamu siram lagi aja. Kayaknya hari ini bakal panas."

"Beres, _Tok_."

Gempa menurut dan langsung pergi. Langkahnya yang terbalut sendal gunung yang menjadi sendal rumahannya sehari-hari membawanya ke gudang kecil tempat _Tok_ Aba menaruh peralatan bersih-bersih. Selang kuning kusam ia keluarkan dan bawa ke halaman depan. Dipasangkan selang itu di keran air yang ditanam di tembok sana. Dia jepit ujung selang yang bebas dengan jempol dan telunjuk yang terkepal guna mengecilkan jalur keluarnya air dan dia mulai menyiram tanaman.

Gempa menyiram tanaman sambil bersiul. Paginya santai karena kelas baru dimulai jam sepuluh. Dia cukup senang bisa mendahulukan membantu kakeknya sebelum memulai aktivitas lain. Dia baru mulai menyiulkan lagu kedua sebelum terdengar keributan dari pintu depan kos.

"Fang!"

Fang sudah mau menjejakkan kaki di teras, namun tangannya ditarik kasar oleh Halilintar. "Apaan lagi? Oi, kita bisa telat masuk kelas!"

"Aku kan udah minta maaf, Fang."

Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Argh… gini, kasih aku waktu dulu, oke? Untuk sementara aku nggak mau ketemu kamu dulu."

Fang menarik tangannya kasar dan pergi. Gempa bisa melihat matanya yang dibingkai keki luar biasa. Namun, sorot mata itu berubah kikuk begitu tertuju padanya. Fang senyum kaku.

"Duluan, ya."

"Ah, eh, oh, oke."

Halilintar mendelik pada Gempa sebelum menyusul Fang. Gempa sendiri tidak begitu peduli, dia hanya memerhatikan punggung Fang yang sudah menjauh di sana. Dapat dilihatnya Fang merasa pada bersalah pada Gempa karena alasan tertentu.

Namun, bukan itu yang dia permasalahkan dari senyum Fang.

Senyum Fang?

" _DEY,_ BOBOIBOY!" Jerit Gopal. "BAJUKU BASAH, NIH!"

.

* * *

 _._

 _"_ _Untuk sementara aku nggak mau ketemu kamu dulu!"_

Kadang Fang bertanya-tanya. Apakah dia dulu nakal semasa kecil? Atau sebelum reinkarnasi, dia adalah orang yang super jahat? Atau malah nenek moyangnya yang demikian?

Fang percaya hukum karma. Sebab-akibat. Segala hal yang ada dan atau terjadi di dunia ini pasti ada alasannya. Beberapa kepercayaan menyebutkan kalau sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia adalah yang tidak bisa kita kendalikan, ada kemungkinan besar itu karma atas sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lampau.

Nah, karena begitu, bolehkah Fang tahu kenapa dirinya dan Halilintar jadi mendadak sering punya kebetulan yang tidak diinginkan begini di antara mereka?

Jam sepuluh adalah jadwal kelas wajib universitas. Kelasnya dan kelas Halilintar bersebelahan.

Kalau jam satu adalah jadwal kelas wajib fakultas. Kelasnya dan kelas Halilintar hadap-hadapan.

Kalau jam lima sore waktunya kegiatan klub kampus. _Lapangan basket dan lapangan futsal hanya dibatasi pagar tinggi_.

Jangan lupa ruang loker dan ruang mandi seluruh klub olahraga ditempatkan di satu kawasan.

"Jodoh nggak ke mana, ya." Halilintar enteng berkata sambil menenggak isi botol air minum yang dibelinya sebelum kegiatan klub, punggungnya bersandar pada pagar jaring-jaring hijau membelakangi kursi yang diduduki Fang. Masing-masing sudah memakai kaus katun dan celana pendek.

Fang memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. "Masih main futsal?"

"Iya, lah. Memangnya kamu, ngerti aja nggak."

"Ngajak berantem ya?"

Seorang senior berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan futsal, kemudian berseru, "Anak semester satu! Kumpul!"

"Aku dipanggil." Kata Halilintar sekenanya. Ia habiskan sisa air minumnya dan pergi ke tengah-tengah lapangan setelah membuang botol plastik itu di tempat sampah terdekat.

Fang sendiri tidak ada kerjaan. Klub basket sedang waktu rehat karena mulai lebih awal dari klub futsal. Dan dia juga tidak berminat untuk berkenalan dan bersosialisasi dengan anggota lain. Dia tidak punya kerjaan lain selain memerhatikan latihan Halilintar. Bukannya karena mau, lho, ya. Karena nggak ada kerjaan lain, oke?

Set latihan mahasiswi lebih sedikit daripada set latihan mahasiswa. Mahasiswi yang sudah selesai duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mengobrol. Fang dapat melihat mereka membicarakan Halilintar. Um, seperti yang dilakukan mahasiswi klub basket yang sedang memerhatikan Fang tanpa yang bersangkutan sadari, sih.

Fang mengaku bahwa Halilintar memiliki fisik yang menarik. Baik wajah maupun panjang tubuhnya proporsional. Apalagi kalau sedang main sepakbola.

Seperti sekarang.

Seluruh anak baru disuruh melakukan pemanasan dan latihan dribel yang diakhiri dengan tembakan bebas ke gawang. Halilintar dengan cekatan menggiring bola melewati rintangan-rintangan yang dipasang di sepanjang lapangan sebelum menendangnya ke gawang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Fang ingat betul tendangan berkecepatan tinggi keahlian Halilintar. Kalau ini kartun di mana dia diberi kekuatan super, pasti Halilintar akan menendang bolanya sambil berseru "Tendangan Halilintar!" atau nama lainnya.

Setelah itu Halilintar kembali ke barisan dengan lari kecil. Malas mengambil handuk, Halilintar hanya memakai kausnya untuk mengelap keringat di wajah, leher, dan pelipisnya. Kausnya jadi sedikit tersibak, memamerkan sedikit bagian dari perutnya yang rata dan berbentuk. Dilepaskannya topi bisbol hitam kesayangannya, kemudian dipakai untuk kipas-kipas sambil jemari tangannya yang satu lagi mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang pendek dan lepek karena keringat.

Feromon menguar dari arah lapangan futsal, Bung.

Oke, Fang pernah merasa sial karena dia pernah berpacaran dengan Halilintar. Padahal Halilintar tidak buruk. Secara fisik, dia oke. Secara personaliti, meskipun orang yang belum mengenalnya akan menganggapnya dingin, jika sudah dekat, dia adalah orang yang pedulian, setia kawan, dan kadang pacar yang baik.

Kadang.

 _Kadang._

"Maaf, kak! Saya terlambat!"

Fang kenal suara itu. Suaranya tidak seberat Halilintar, namun mirip.

Gempa, sudah dengan kaus katunnya dan celana pendek selutut, masuk ke lapangan dan langsung menghadap seorang senior yang tadi mengatur anak-anak baru. "Maaf, kak! Saya baru selesai kelas!"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu pemanasan dulu lalu gabung dengan yang lain."

"Iya, kak!"

Baru Gempa ingin memulai pemanasan, Halilintar sudah menghampirinya. Adiknya tampak tidak senang. "Eh, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Kenapa pula aku nggak boleh di sini?" Tanya Gempa bingung. "Aku kan juga ikut klub futsal. Nggak boleh?"

"Kirain kamu bakal ikut klub tinju."

"Aku cuman bisa ikut satu klub biar sempat bantu _Atok_ , dan aku lebih suka futsal daripada tinju. Jadi, ya, aku masuk klub futsal aja. Senang, 'kan, bisa main futsal lagi sama kakakmu?" Gempa nyengir.

"Waaah! Kembar!"

Beberapa anggota klub futsal, entah yang putra maupun putri, datang mengerubungi Gempa dan Halilintar. Bagi Gempa dan Halilintar, saudara kembar adalah hal biasa. Namun, tidak bagi mayoritas orang di sana.

"Cis, mereka populer sekali." Fang sedikit tidak terima. Penyakitnya dari jaman kanak-kanak, ia tidak bisa melihat orang lain populer sedikit. Padahal di belakang ada kumpulan anggota basket putri—dan sedikit putra—yang sedang memerhatikannya. Fang memutuskan untuk tidak peduli pada kedua kembaran itu dan melanjutkan latihan.

"Sudah!" Senior futsal yang tadi langsung mengambil alih. "Perkenalannya nanti saja dulu. Ingat, seminggu lagi ada pertandingan persahabatan melawan kampus kota sebelah. Nanti habis latihan baru kita makan-makan sekalian pengakraban dengan anak baru, setuju?"

"SETUJU!"

.

* * *

.

Fang baru keluar dari ruang shower. Dia sudah berpakaian dengan kaus ungu kesayangannya dan celana jeans. Handuk kecil dibiarkan di kepalanya. Dia kembali ke ruang loker untuk mengambil tas dan sepatunya.

"Fang!" Ketua klub basket menyapanya. "Habis ini kita ada kumpul makan malam bersama. Kau kan anak baru, bergabung saja. Acara ini juga sekalian untuk perkenalan antara senior sama junior."

"Aku tidak minat." Kata Fang lugas.

"Ayo, jangan gitulah!" Punggung Fang ditabok keras. Fang meringis, namun ditahan demi menjaga imej. Demi apapun, jangan pernah mau ditabok sama orang yang sehari-harinya mendribel bola basket. "Nggak baik mengasingkan diri begitu. Lagipula ini masih awal semester. Nanti-nanti bakal banyak tugas terus nggak bisa jalan-jalan, lho. Kas klub basket bisa nutupin biaya makan _all you can eat_ satu klub, kok!"

"Uangnya bisa digunakan untuk yang lebih bermanfaat, kan." Fang memutar bola matanya.

Anggota klub lain menyahut. "Hahaha, jangan kaku gitu, ah! Ayo! Klub basket putri juga ikutan, lho."

Dengan berbagai macam paksaan, Fang berhasil ditarik ke acara mereka.

Ya sudahlah, kapan lagi bisa makan _all you can eat_. Kesempatan yang tidak boleh dilewatkan anak kos.

Tiap klub olahraga punya ruang loker dan ruang bilas sendiri, baik yang putra maupun yang putri. Ruang-ruang itu disusun dalam sebuah gedung yang sama. Ruang loker dan ruang bilas klub basket berada di pojok di lantai tiga, lantai paling atas. Kuncinya dipegang oleh ketua klub.

Di ruang duduk lantai bawah, klub basket putri sudah menunggu. Ruangan mereka memang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Itu, yang cowok-cowok udahan." Kata salah satunya.

"Horeee, Fang ikut!" Dua gadis langsung menyerobot kedua lengan Fang.

Fang menghela nafas. "Aku bakal pulang lebih cepat. Ada tugas."

"Halah…," salah satunya manyun.

Satu lagi tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, yang penting ikut! _Jom_ kita ke restoran!"

Klub basket pergi dengan dua mobil SUV berkapasitas delapan orang, satu punya anak tingkat 1, satu lagi punya senior tingkat 3, dan ada dua motor yang dinaiki masing-masing dua orang. Fang ikut di mobil senior karena diseret bersama dengan dua sesama junior lain. Di perjalanan, ia dan dua junior lain ditanya-tanya perihal kuliah dan kehidupan mereka sebelum kuliah. Pertanyaan standar. Namun, kebanyakan yang nanya Fang adalah senior-senior cewek.

"Fang, kenapa sih kamu kuliah di Rintis? Bukannya di kota banyak kampus yang lebih bagus?"

"Iya. Kami juga udah rekap data kamu. Nilai kamu bagus-bagus, lagi."

Tidak mungkin, 'kan, kalau Fang bilang dia sengaja kabur ke sini untuk menghindari mantannya? Apalagi ternyata dia malah kabur ke kampung mantannya. Makanya kalau punya pacar ya cari tahu segalanya soal dia, Fang.

"Aku cuman mau ganti suasana aja. Kebetulan Rintis juga bagus. Akreditasinya juga A." Fang menjawab sekenanya.

"Ooh. Kirain pacar kamu masuk sini, gitu."

Fang tertawa garing. "Mana ada. Aku nggak tertarik pacaran."

Salah satu senior yang duduk di sebelahnya tersenyum manis. "Ooh, nggak tertarik. Kalau sama aku, gimana?"

"Heh," yang nyupir angkat bicara. Wakil ketua klub basket putra. "jangan godain anak orang di mobilku, ya."

"Bilang aja kau juga mau digodain."

Untungnya perjalanan tidak begitu lama. Dalam limabelas menit, mereka sampai di Japanese Shabu-shabu Restaurant. Mobil diparkir di parkiran restoran, bersama dengan mobil anggota klub basket yang satu lagi dan dua mobil lain. Parkiran motor dipisah dengan parkiran mobil. Mereka yang naik mobil menunggu anggota lain yang naik motor untuk menyusul ke parkiran mobil. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, baru mereka masuk bersama.

"Fang, nanti aku di sebelah kamu, ya!" Dua senior tadi langsung mencuri start dan mengamit tangan kanan dan kiri Fang. Cewek-cewek lain tampaknya iri. Yang junior malah tidak berbuat apa-apa karena saingannya senior semua dan hanya bisa cemberut. Yang cowok-cowok sedikit menyesal mengajak Fang.

"Kak, nggak enak dilihat orang." Kata Fang ragu.

"Alah, nggak usah dipikirin."

Kapten klub basket putra masuk duluan dan memesan bangku untuk duapuluh orang. Karena meja panjang untuk jumlah orang sebanyak itu terbatas, mereka cukup beruntung ada satu yang tersedia. Rombongan klub basket langsung saja pergi ke sana dituntun oleh satu pelayan.

Tak jauh dari meja mereka, ada satu meja panjang lagi yang terisi. Kumpulan mahasiswa juga, dinilai dari pakaian kasual mereka dan kemeriahan meja itu.

Tunggu. Karena agak jauh, Fang tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi Fang menangkap dua sosok di antara kumpulan mahasiswa itu memakai topi.

"Lho," kapten klub berkata, "Itu, 'kan, klub futsal!"

"Hah?"

Fang serasa kena serangan jantung.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, kalian kembar, ya? Tapi Halilintar dari KL?"

Mobil salah satu anggota klub futsal putri melaju membawa tujuh dari delapanbelas anggota klub futsal putra dan putri yang ikut. Lima senior, dua junior. Dan kebetulan dua junior itu adalah Boboiboy bersaudara.

Halilintar melipat tangannya dan memilih mojok di mobil sambil memerhatikan jendela. Dia kena sial karena ponselnya sudah habis batere. Dia hanya diam membiarkan Gempa berbicara untuknya.

"Iya, Kak. Kami kembar, tapi baru kali ini serumah. Dari SMP pisah rumah." Gempa menjawab ramah.

"Kenapa pisah?"

"Yah… masalah keluarga."

"Ooh… punya pacar?"

"Aku sih nggak," Gempa sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian melirik Halilintar. Untuk anaknya nggak sadar. Yang lain tertawa.

"Kalian keren-keren, deh, mainnya!" Senior cowok nimbrung. "Kami bakal merekrut beberapa junior buat ikut main di pertandingan minggu depan. Kami yakin deh kalian bakal masuk."

Yang cewek mengamini. "Iya, mereka main aja. Junior boleh, kan?"

"Iya, malah dianjurkan ada juniornya kok."

Halilintar melirik. Meski sekilas, sorot matanya terlihat senang. Sayangnya tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya saat itu.

"Yang bener, nih, kak?" Wajah Gempa mencerah. "Aku mau banget! Hali pasti juga! Iya, 'kan?"

"Mmhm." Halilintar menyahut. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, bagus semangat kalian! Bisa saja salah satu dari kalian kuangkat jadi kapten tahun depan."

Obrolan berlanjut seputar futsal sampai mereka sampai di tujuan. Mereka segera memasuki restoran dan menduduki bangku yang sudah mereka _booking_ dari sore. Halilintar memilih bangku paling ujung. Gempa duduk di sebelahnya untuk menemaninya.

"Hali, kamu ikut ngobrol dikit, dong." Tegur Gempa, sedikit membisik.

Halilintar melirik kakaknya malas. Dagunya ditopang tangan kirinya dengan sikutnya yang menempel pada meja. "Aku sih nggak bakal ke sini kalau kamu nggak maksa."

"Jangan gitu. Kita, 'kan, anak baru. Masih junior. Seenggaknya ramah tamahlah sama mereka. Kalau kita dekat sama banyak orang, mana tau kita jadi untung karena punya banyak koneksi, 'kan?"

"Aku nggak peduli. Aku lebih baik di kos."

Gempa manyun. "Kamu nggak cepat-cepat pulang ke kospun Fang nggak bakal ke mana-mana."

Mata Halilintar sedikit melebar. Diangkat kepalanya dan ditatapnya Gempa lamat-lamat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomongin Fang?"

Gempa salah tingkah. Dia baru sadar sudah salah bicara. "Eh… aku… itu…."

"Lho, itu 'kan klub futsal!"

Semua yang di meja itu menoleh. Benar saja, anggota klub basket tiba-tiba ada di sini. Lengkap putra dan putrinya.

Mata Halilintar autofokus pada Fang yang tangannya dirangkul oleh senior cewek. Wajah pemuda tionghoa itu sedikit pucat.

Halilintar berdiri kasar. Langsung saja Gempa menahan tubuhnya. Dia tahu saudaranya ingin segera mengamuk. Gempa menarik Halilintar pergi dari sana."Maaf, kami ke toilet dulu! Halilintar nggak enak badan!"

Anak-anak klub basket dan klub futsal bengong memerhatikan pasangan kembar itu. Tidak menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi. Gempa menarik Halilintar ke arah toilet, sementara Halilintar berontak dan bahkan membentak minta dilepas.

Fang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi campuraduk.

.

* * *

 **TBC!**


	4. Ketahuan

**halo, ini saya lagi :'D**

 **kemaren ada review yg belom ditanggepin perihal tinggi badan Boboiboy dan Fang di fanfic ini. iya, sesuai canon, Fang lebih tinggi. tapi cuman sesenti-dua senti kok. saya percayakan penuh sama pubertasnya Boboiboy. tolonglah jadi orang ganteng nan tinggi :'DDD (ganteng ga harus tinggi sih. ini cuman preferensi pribadi). gatau napa, mungkin karena saya orangnya canon oriented. AU pun harus didasari canonnya. ribet yak? jadi agak ga sreg liat BBB yg jauh lebih menjulang drpd Fang. dan mungkin krn saya ga masalah ama seme pendek -batuk-Levi-batuk- dan uke strong (idk, banyak yg suka uke lemah, petit, ringkih, kecil. mungkin krn ngibaratin uke itu cewek. pdhl cewek ga selamanya bottom dan lemah:/) tapi kalo emg ada yg suka BBB lebih tinggi ya tak apa toh? tiap orang punya kesukaannya masing2 ^^ cinta khan ga bs dipaksain /azek**

 **makasih yang udah nungguin kelanjutan fic ini! aduh parah ini plot acakadul QAQ**

 **buat yg minta satu chapter muncul satu BBB, maaf, sayang sekalih, ga bisa. demi plot. udah saya pikirin sampe tengah2 soalnya plotnya. tapi Taufan dikit lagi kok. maaf ya alurnya lambat bet macem kepastian dari si doi :'''3 /kenapakamucurhat**

 **buat Higitsune84tails, aku ga tau ya jadwalnya skrg. tapi terakhir aku nonton tuh di em en ce Boboiboy ada jam stgh 5 hari Senin - Jumat. ga tau deh udah berubah pa kaga. eh, tapi kalo kamu ngerti basa Malaysia dikit2, coba nontonnya di YouTube aja. sumpah kapok banget nungguin jam stgh 5 di em en ce. yg gue tonton bukan BBB, tapi iklan. perbandingan nongol iklan sama nongol kartunnya ngejomplang. ntar sakit hati :'''/**

 **DAN PENGUMUMAN BAGUS. EPISODE TERBARU BOBOIBOY BAKAL TAYANG JUMAT INI, DAN ABIS ITU TAYANG SETIAP JUMAT SAMPE JANUARI (lupa tanggal brp). AKHIRNYAAAAAAAA**

 **terima kasih buat review kalian ya! xD sekali lagi saya ga bisa update kilat mwehehehe mending diapdet drpd ga sama sekali kan? /heh /kamuya /mahasiswasemestertigakaka /lagiuassamafinalprojectkaka**

* * *

.

.

Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for personal amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.

Warnings: malexmale, BoyxFang (in that order), College!AU, formal nonformal nyampur

.

.

* * *

.

"Ck, lepasin, Gempa!"

Halilintar membanting tangannya yang dicengkeram Gempa dengan kasar. Akhirnya dia dapat melepaskan diri. Halilintar tak perlu membuka jaket untuk melihat bekas merah di tangannya. Kakaknya terlalu kuat. Rasa-rasanya seperti dicengkeram batu.

Gempa sendiri membiarkannya karena mereka sudah sampai toilet. Dia merasa beruntung saat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hei, tenang."

"Mana bisa aku tenang. Itu ada yang ganjen sama Fang!" Seru Halilintar galak.

"Ya kalau emang ada yang ganjen kamu mau ngapain? Kamu kan udah putus sama dia. Dia mau sama siapa aja juga bebas dong, kan kamu udah bukan siapa-siapanya lagi." Kata Gempa terang-terangan.

Aduh. Sakit juga. Halilintar sampai ngilu beneran.

"Dah, kamu cuci muka aja. Terus kita gabung lagi."

"Malas ah," Halilintar mendesah. "aku benar-benar nggak minat."

"Hali…."

"Serius. Jangan paksa aku." Halilintar menatapnya. Mata cokelat madu keemasan beradu dengan mata merah tanah. "Aku juga mau tau kenapa kamu bisa tau aku dan Fang pernah punya hubungan."

"Jangan remehin kakakmu ini, Hali." Gempa bersandar pada wastafel toilet. "Yah, memang jujur aku kaget ternyata kamu _belok_. Tapi, aku sendiri juga memang nggak mungkin tau kalau nggak diceritakan. Kita memang tinggal terpisah dari SMP, jadi apapun bisa terjadi selama kita nggak serumah."

"Aku juga bingung gimana ceritain soal ini. Sejauh ini, nggak ada yang tau kalau aku pacaran sama Fang. Fang juga kayaknya nggak cerita ke siapa-siapa." Halilintar menatap Gempa. "Jadi, kamu mau apa kalau tau? Bilang ke _Tok_ Aba dan yang lain?"

"Ngapain? Lagian kalaupun _Tok_ Aba tau, dia cuman bakal kasianin Fang."

Dahi Halilintar mengkerut. "Apa kamu bilang?"

"Hehehe. Sudah, aku nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain. Aku cuman mau kasih tau kamu."

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai kamu kelepasan marah di depan yang lainnya. Orang mungkin ada yang maklum kalau ternyata kalian pernah pacaran. Di kampus memang banyak yang seperti kamu. Tapi, nggak semua. Dan lagi, jangan pancing keributan di depan umum. Jangan merepotkan Fang."

"Aku tau, _lah_. Aku cuman… nggak bisa kontrol diri."

Kontras dengan ekspresinya beberapa saat lalu, seperti siap menerkam orang sampai mampus, kini Halilintar terlihat putus asa. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Halilintar duduk di wastafel dan bersandar pada kaca di belakangnya.

Belum pernah Gempa melihat adiknya seperti ini. Wajah galak lebih cocok untuk Halilintar.

Gempa tertawa kecil. "Hei… adiknya kakak mana pernah seperti ini?"

"Habis, gimana lagi, Gempa?"

"Kamu berlatih bersabar dulu, _lah_. Kalau nggak, nanti kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Mana tau Fang senang kalau kamu berubah?" Gempa tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu adiknya yang hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu senyum. Aku heran. Aku ini nyusahin, nggak normal, lagi. Terus kamu masih mau senyum buatku."

"Hus. Jangan negatif gitu, ah. Biasanya kalau ada orang yang berpikiran negatif, kamu tegur. Ini malah kamu yang kayak gitu." Tepukan bahu pada adiknya berubah menjadi rangkulan. "Bukan kamu yang sulit, tapi keadaannya. Yah, aku tau ini sulit. Dari kecil, kan, memang kamu yang paling pemarah. Tapi kamu kan bisa berusaha. Seperti biasa. Aku tau kamu nggak gampang menyerah. Percaya sama kakakmu yang udah kenal kamu dari masih di perut Mama." Gempa tersenyum. "Dan normal nggak normal itu relatif. Menurutku, kamu cukup normal. Kalau nggak normalpun, ya, kenapa? Aku ini tetap abang kamu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku ngedukung apapun pilihan kamu selama itu nggak ngerugiin kamu, oke?"

Sudut bibir Halilintar terangkat beberapa milimeter. Diakuinya hatinya jadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Makasih, ya, Gempa."

"Sama-sama." Gempa mengacungkan jempolnya. "Nah, karena itu, kamu jangan pulang, ya. Kita masih harus bersosialisasi sama anggota klub yang lain."

"Tapi aku pasti bakal bete banget kalau lihat Fang dikerubungin. Cis, mereka…!" Tangan Halilintar mulai terkepal lagi.

"Sabar-sabar." Gempa memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, aku tau!"

.

* * *

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, meja klub futsal dan klub basket digabung. Anggota-anggotanya pun duduk tersebar. Anggota klub futsal duduk di sebelah anggota klub basket, lalu di sebelahnya ada anggota klub futsal lagi, lalu diselangi lagi dengan anggota klub basket, dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Idemu hebat banget, Gempa!" Kapten klub futsal melihat kagum.

Kapten klub basket mengamini. "Dengan begini, kita nggak cuman akrab di dalam klub aja, tapi juga dengan klub yang lapangannya sebelah-sebelahan. Semoga kita makin akrab, ya!"

"Hehe, kayak begini kan enak." Gempa tersenyum lebar.

Fang berbisik padanya, "Tapi, harus ya kita duduk begini?"

Entah bagus entah tidak. Fang duduk hampir di pojok, diapit Gempa di sisi kanan dan Halilintar di sisi kirinya. Halilintar duduk di paling ujung.

"Terima sajalah." Kata Halilintar. Dagunya dipangku tangan.

Fang memicingkan mata pada Halilintar. Namun, dibiarkan saja.

Makan malam itu berlangsung ramai. Dimulai dari perkenalan diri, semuanya menyebutkan nama, angkatan, asal klub, dan asal sekolah. Urutannya berakhir pada Gempa, Fang, dan Halilintar. Ada beberapa yang ternyata berasal dari sekolah yang sama, kemudian saling berpelukan atau tos. Sesi ini berlangsung sedikit lama karena jumlah orang dan candaan-candaan yang terselip.

Kini giliran Gempa. Pemuda itu berdiri sambil tersenyum cerah. "Aku Gempa, tahun pertama dari klub futsal. Dari SMA Pulau Rintis."

"Adik kelasku, tuh!" Kapten klub basket menyahut dari jauh. "Dulu dia jadi penggantiku waktu turun jabatan."

"Wah. Calon, nih."

Siulan dan tepuk tangan kontan terlontar. Gempa garuk-garuk pipi sambil cengengesan.

Berikutnya Fang. "Aku Fang, tahun pertama klub basket. Aku dari SMA Kuala Lumpur."

"Ada anak Kuala Lumpur juga!" Beberapa anak berdadahan pada Fang, terutama cewek-ceweknya.

"Boleh dong kamu ajak kita jalan-jalan kalau kita latihan di KL!"

"Boleh. Aku jagonya kalau soal tempat populer di sana." Fang menyeringai sombong. Lalu, dia duduk. Diam-diam menghela nafas lega karena bisa memperkenalkan diri seperti yang lain. Ingat, anak perantauan tidak boleh terlalu diam.

Berikutnya Halilintar. "Aku Halilintar. Tahun pertama dari klub basket. Aku dari SMA KL juga." Kemudian langsung duduk.

"Waaah, kembar!" Senior cewek dari klub basket berseru. "Yang abang yang mana?"

"Aku, Kak." Sahut Gempa dengan cengiran.

"Eh, tunggu, kamu dan Fang satu sekolah?" Tanya yang lain.

"Iya,"

Entah kenapa senyum Halilintar muncul. Beberapa orang tertegun. Sedari tadi, mereka tidak terlalu mengharapkan Halilintar bersosialisasi dengan yang lain dan berinisiatif untuk membuka topik untuknya. Mereka sedikit banyak sadar Halilintar tidak ingin ada di sini. Dan senyum Halilintar cukup mencairkan tensi dan beban mereka untuk merangkul Halilintar agar mau membaur.

"Sekelas dari kelas satu."

"Waaah!" Senior basket yang sama berseru lagi, disusul dengan seruan yang lain juga. "Cerita dong, Fang waktu SMA kayak gimana!

Yang lain nyamber. "Fang udah ganteng dari dulu?"

"Banyak ceweknya, nggak?"

"Gimana ceritanya pas kalian pertama ketemu?"

Gempa langsung gigit bibir. Fang menatap horor Halilintar. Keduanya takut Halilintar naik pitam.

Namun, yang ditakutkan tidak terjadi.

"Hmm," Halilintar menggumam. "lucu banget. Hampir setahun kami nggak pernah ngobrol. Terus, pas mau kenaikan kelas, anak-anak di kelas pada bikin angket kelas untuk seru-seruan. Aku dapat angket terganteng dan terpopuler. Habis itu aku dilabrak Fang."

Wajah Fang memerah. Gempa menahan tawa. Yang lain malah sudah ketawa duluan.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Fang, yaaaa, kalem-kalem!"

"Ih Fang serem!"

"Oi, ngapain cerita-cerita yang itu?!" Fang menabok lengan Halilintar.

Halilintar tak bergeming. "Lho, kan benar?"

"Wahahahaha! Serius, tuh, Fang?"

"Nggak, ya! Ngarang! Dia ngarang!"

Tawa tidak surut sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Setelahnya pun, kedua klub makan malam bersama tanpa sedetikpun sunyi menghampiri mereka. Dan meski tidak banyak berbicara, Halilintar dan Fang ikut terlibat dengan percakapan di meja itu.

"Fang," bisik Gempa pada Fang begitu Halilintar pergi mengambil air minum. "Makasih, ya."

"Lho? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Karena ada kamu, Halilintar bisa membaur dengan yang lain."

"Eh? Aku, 'kan, nggak melakukan apapun. Oh, ya, tadi kalian kenapa, sih?"

"Itu—"

Gempa tidak melanjutkan. Halilintar sudah keburu kembali dengan minumannya, juga dengan minuman Fang yang dia ambilkan. Fang paham pada Gempa dan diam saja.

Kedua ekskul yang hadir bersenang-senang. Mereka tidak pergi dari sana sampai restoran mau ditutup. Fang sampai lupa kalau tadi dia berniat pulang duluan. Untung tidak ada seorangpun yang membahasnya (atau mungkin memang sengaja tidak dibahas supaya Fang tidak pulang).

Jujur, Gempa merasa lega adiknya baik-baik saja saapai makan malam selesai. Namun, sesuatu mengganggunya. Dia tidak tahu apa. Tapi, yang jelas, ini ada hubungannya dengan adiknya.

Oh, dan Fang juga.

Namun, insting Gempa memutuskan untuk membiarkan perasaan itu berlalu.

.

* * *

.

Tak terasa sudah hari ketiga kuliah. Dua hari juga telah berlalu sejak makan malam kedua klub olahraga Universitas Rintis. Fang meregangkan tubuhnya setelah dosennya keluar ruangan. Dia merapikan catatannya yang berantakan sebelum membereskannya dalam satu _fileholder_ dengan rapi sesuai tanggal dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Tak lama, kepala Halilintar menyembul masuk dari balik pintu.

"Fang, ayo kita makan bareng."

"Mm. Tunggu."

"Kamu ada kegiatan klub hari ini?"

"Nggak. Latihannya cuman hari Senin, Kamis, sama Sabtu. Kamu ada?"

"Ada. Senin depan mau tanding soalnya."

"Mau kutungguin?"

"Jangan. Nanti kuanterin pulang dulu aja, baru aku balik ke kampus. Sekalian mau naruh tas. Mumpung dekat."

Tas sudah Fang selempangkan. Dia sudah hampiri Halilintar dan berjalan bersamanya berdampingan dengan obrolan biasa yang mengalir lancar. Dia juga sudah duduk di meja makan kecil dengan dua kursi saja.

Lalu, ada satu hal yang dia ingat.

"…Ngapain aku makan bareng kamu, ya?"

Kebiasaan.

Halilintar sendiri memamerkan seringai kecilnya jahil. Daritadi sengaja bersikap biasa. "Nggak apa-apa, 'kan? Cuman makan siang."

Fang memandangnya capek. Salah dia sendiri, rasa-rasanya masih seperti saat SMA dulu. Tiap hari Halilintar menunggui Fang yang duduk di belakangnya membereskan catatannya sebelum kemudian pergi ke kantin bareng.

Fang sendiri sempat bingung. Kilas balik ke makan malam dua hari lalu, dia sempat mengira Halilintar akan membuat keributan. Nyatanya tidak. Halilintar malah sempat mencairkan suasana meski dia tidak terlalu berusaha membaur. Cowok itu tidak marah. Atau mungkin mencoba tidak marah. Yah, mau yang manapun, dua-duanya sama-sama bagus.

Apa ini kemajuan? Mungkin Halilintar mencoba merubah diri supaya mereka bisa rujuk. Jangan-jangan Halilintar serius soal ajakan balikannya. Ya bukannya Fang peduli, sih.

"Ya dah. Jarang-jarang juga aku ke kantin." Fang memerhatikan sekeliling kantin. Berbeda dengan kantin di kosnya, kantin ini didominasi warna putih. "Kemarin-kemarin cuman sempat beli makanan dari koperasi buat dimakan di kelas." Fang kembali menoleh pada Halilintar. "Tapi jangan sering-sering kayak gini juga!"

"Dah, dah. Tuh, ada donat wortel."

"Mana!" Fang langsung menoleh dan autofokus pada lemari kaca dengan jajaan makanan. Ia langsung meninggalkan tasnya di bangkunya dan pergi membeli donat wortel kesayangannya.

Fang sukses gagal fokus. Halilintar bersandar di kursinya dengan seringai puas.

"Lho, _Makcik_ kan yang jualan di festival kemarin." Kata Fang begitu mau membayar. Dia ingat bibir tebal _Makcik_ kantin ini.

 _Makcik_ Kantin juga ingat Fang. "Kamu ya temannya Gopal? Kamu kenal sama cowok yang pakai topi itu? Yang mirip temannya Gopal yang satu lagi?"

Fang menduga Halilintarlah yang dimaksud. "Em… iya?"

"Iya. Dia yang _ngerampok_ isi kios _game Makcik_ dua tahun lalu. Makanya _Makcik_ larang kamu ikutan main karena kamu bilang kamu jago." _Makcik_ tertawa tanpa dosa. "Nih, donatnya. Dua ringgit."

"Hah? Dia?" Fang bengong.

"Iya. Dia lempar gelang, kena melulu. Jadinya _Makcik_ juga tutup lebih awal waktu itu. Lalu waktu festival kemarin dia balik lagi. Awalnya _Makcik_ mau ngelarang, tapi dia janji dia cuman mau donat wortel, bukan yang lain. Dia sampai lama di kios _Makcik_ karena _Makcik_ nggak kasih-kasih. Tapi akhirnya _Makcik_ kasih aja."

Ah.

Halilintar mengecek ponselnya, melihat-lihat sambil sesekali mengetik sesuatu di papan ketik _touchscreen_ itu. Ponselnya ia tutup begitu Fang kembali.

"Hmm? Kamu kenapa?"

Fang menaruh nampan berisi soda dan tiga donat wortel. Tangannya ditaruh di dahi, seakan sengaja menutupi setengah wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok."

.

* * *

.

"Lho, Gopal?"

Gempa heran melihat sahabatnya sedang celingak-celinguk di lorong. Yang bersangkutan menoleh ketika dipanggil.

Gopal menghampirinya sebelum merangkul Gempa. "Bobo—Gempa!" Lidah Gopal masih kaku ketika harus menyapa Boboiboy dengan nama lainnya yang tidak biasa dia sebut. "Lagi kosong? Makan bareng, yuk! Dah lama nih kita nggak makan siang bareng. Dari kemarin juga nggak makan bareng, 'kan? Kangen lah aku… gara-gara kau nih tidurku jadi nggak nyenyak, makanku nggak kenyang, tugas juga nggak selesai."

"Halah, drama. Tugasnya mana selesai kalau nggak dikerjain. Aku juga bisa dengar kamu ngorok waktu ngepel lantai dua." Gempa memutar bola matanya. Gopal terkekeh. "Lagian makan kamu kan emang banyak. Mana pernah kamu kenyang?"

"Hehehehe."

"Boleh juga kita makan bareng. Tapi aku harus nganterin ini dulu." Gempa memamerkan tumpukan selebaran yang dia bawa. "BEM fakultasku kerjasama dengan BEM Fakultas MIPA buat acara bulan depan. Lalu aku bantu senior buat ngasih ini ke ruang BEM sana."

"Ho, kirain kamu ikut begituan."

"Kalau organisasinya, nggak. Aku kan harus bantu _Atok_. Susah nanti kalau nggak punya waktu. Ya, kalau bantu-bantu sedikit atau jadi panitia cadangan bolehlah."

"Awas, kebanyakan bantu orang bisa dimanfaatin lho."

"Ish, kau nih."

Gopal terkekeh sebelum berinisiatif mengambil setengah dari selebaran itu. "Ya udah, _jom_ antar ini. Habis itu kita makan di kantin di sana aja."

Gempa tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya. Si duo India-topi terbalik itu tak membuang waktu lama untuk melaksanakan amanat ke ruang BEM. Gempa cukup terbantu karena Gopal kebetulan sudah beberapa kali main ke Fakultas MIPA dan tahu beberapa tempat di sana. Kalau sendirian, mungkin Gempa bakal makan waktu lama atau malah tersesat kalau linglung dan pikunnya kambuh.

Meski demikian, ujung-ujungnya mereka terpisah juga.

Gempa menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutup topi. Dia menghela nafas. Di mana Gopal? Rasa-rasanya dia baru meleng sebentar. Gopal menghilang. Atau malah dirinya sendiri yang hilang? Gempa sendiri tidak tahu jalan. Fakultas MIPA lumayan luas.

Mana tiba-tiba dia ingin ke toilet.

Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, memerhatikan sekeliling. Nalarnya berjalan. Menurutnya, biasanya, toilet diletakkan di sudut gedung. Segera dia pergi ke sudut gedung terdekat.

Namun, yang dia dapati hanyalah lorong buntu.

Bukan. Ralat. Tak hanya lorong buntu yang dia dapat.

Didapatinya Fang dan adik kembarnya, Halilintar. Gempa refleks bersembunyi. Dia memposisikan dirinya sedemikian mungkin hingga dia masih dapat mengintip mereka tanpa harus terlihat. Rasa penasaran tak terelakkan.

Fang dan Halilintar tampak serius. Halilintar memandang Fang, sementara yang dipandang hanya memandang ubin lorong, tampak enggan untuk melanjutkan perbincangan entah tentang apa itu. Tangan Fang yang terbalut sarung tangan ungu tampak mengepal.

"… tolong pikir-pikir lagi, Fang."

Gempa mendekatkan telinganya semilimeter lagi dari objek. Entah berpengaruh atau tidak. Namun masih samar terdengar.

"Aku masih sayang kamu."

Gempa kaget. Mata emasnya membelalak. Gawat, dia baru saja menguping pembicaraan yang tidak perlu dia dengar. Dia ingin pergi, sadar tidak sopan untuk mencuridengar pembicaraan macam ini, namun kakinya kaku dan enggan pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Yang berikutnya membuatnya lebih kaget lagi.

Halilintar tahu-tahu sudah membuka topinya. Kemudian, ia mendekat pada Fang, menyempitkan jarak di antara wajah mereka sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Fang.

* * *

 **TBC!**


	5. Gempa?

**HAE SAYA LAGI /sana**

 **tadinya ga mau apdet2 dulu. tapi karena saya lagi ultah, jadi apdet aja deh- /teruskenapaanjir**

 **yah, masalah rebutan2nya ditunggu aja ya, ga lama lagi kok HE oczelt, makasih ya udah ingetin! itu typo! emang di chapter kemaren harusnya seniornya nanya siapa yang lebih tua**

 **ya udah, saya belajar dulu ya. besok UAS 2 matkul HEHEHE bhayyyyy maaf nyampah**

* * *

.

.

Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for personal amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.

Warnings: malexmale, BoyxFang (in that order), College!AU, formal nonformal nyampur

.

.

* * *

.

Menengok kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Begitu Halilintar tahu Fang mendaftar di Universitas Rintis, dia tak membuang waktu lama.

Segera ia urus berkas-berkasnya dan mengirim berkas pendaftaran _online_. Kisi-kisi soal pun dia beli, minta, fotokopi, pokoknya dapat dari sana sini. Sehari dia bisa belajar sampai delapan jam layaknya sekolah biasa. Padahal saat itu saat libur panjang yang disediakan sekolah paska ujian akhir.

Meski akhirnya dia lulus ujian mandiri, Halilintar tidak bisa begitu saja pergi ke Rintis. Orangtuanya tentu marah anaknya membuat keputusan tanpa diskusi. Argumen di antara Halilintar dan orangtuanya pun tidak terelakkan. Tak hanya antara Halilintar dan orangtuanya, namun antara orangtuanya sendiri juga. Namun, dengan bantuan kakeknya yang lama tidak dia hubungi karena sibuk belajar, akhirnya Halilintar diizinkan. Apalagi kakeknya membolehkan Halilintar tinggal di tempatnya.

Halilintar turun dari pesawat di bandara kecil di pulau yang berseberangan dengan Pulau Rintis dengan hati campuraduk. Senang, tidak sabaran, tidak tenang, sekaligus mual perjalanan. Segera saja dia menemui kakak kembarnya yang sudah menjemputnya. Dia dipeluk erat, hampir diangkat, begitu kakaknya melihatnya. Halilintar menerimanya begitu saja karena lelah, meski agak malu dilihat banyak orang.

Berbagai hal terjadi. Pacarnya memutuskan hubungan dan kontak lalu pergi begitu saja, pendaftaran universitas, orangtua yang hampir membatalkan rencananya, dan yang lain sebagainya. Halilintar hampir menutup matanya begitu pantatnya menempel pada jok mobil, mengacuhkan kakaknya yang bercerita panjang lebar sambil menyetir melalui jembatan lebar yang menyeberangi laut menuju Pulau Rintis, hingga dia mendengar nama familiar keluar dari bibir kakaknya.

"…kalau Gopal, anaknya memang suka bergaul. Ada orang baru, dia kawanin. Dia lagi sama Fang ke pasar malam di Fakultas Seni. Pasti asyik, deh! Kamu mau coba ke sana?"

"Apa?" Halilintar duduk tegak, hampir mencekik dirinya sendiri dengan sabuk pengaman.

"Apanya yang apa?" Tanya Gempa sambil matanya tetap tertuju pada jalanan. Tangannya masih lincah menyetir.

"Tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

"Gopal suka bergaul?"

"Bukan, setelahnya."

"Ada orang baru, dia kawanin?"

"Bukan! Setelah-setelahnya!"

"Pasar malamnya asyik?"

Halilintar mengerang kesal. "Sebelumnya!"

"Dia lagi sama Fang ke pasar malam?"

Matanya melebar. Dia menatap lamat-lamat Gempa di sampingnya. "Fang? Siapa Fang?"

"Fang itu penghuni baru di kos _Atok_ , baru masuk hari ini kayaknya."

"Dia kayak gimana?"

"Kayak gimana?" Gempa menggaruk-garuk pipinya, sebelah tangannya memegang setir. Kemudian dia ganti gigi sembari kakinya berpindah-pindah di bawah sana. "Rambutnya agak lebih gondrong dari kita, tapi kayak digel. Dia pakai kacamata ungu. Mukanya agak _Chinese._ Kayaknya anaknya galak. Dari pertama ketemu aku, dia kayak udah nggak suka." Gempa tanpa sadar menghela nafas.

"Gempa, kita ke sana."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ke pasar malam yang kamu bilang itu. Sekarang."

"Sekarang? Kamu nggak mau mampir ke kos dulu? Dekat juga kok."

"Sekarang!" Suara Halilintar berubah galak.

Gempa, meskipun dia yang kakak, kaget tiba-tiba digalakin dan langsung menurut. Dia menginjak gas sedikit dalam. Mobil melesat menuju kampus baru mereka.

Namun, baru dia mau memarkirkan mobilnya, Halilintar sudah melepaskan sabuk pengaman, mengambil tasnya yang paling kecil dari jok belakang, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan pergi ke arah pasar malam. Gempa sampai membuka kaca guna memanggil Halilintar, namun adiknya tidak mengacuhkan.

Halilintar sendiri berlarian mengelilingi pasar malam, namun tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari. Terlalu banyak orang di sana, dan parkiran fakultas ini terlalu luas. Dia duduk di pinggir sambil mengatur nafas, berniat rehat sejenak. Matanya terpejam. Barulah dia sadar kalau tindakannya terlalu impulsif. Namun, diakuinya mendengar nama Fang memang membuatnya kalang kabut.

Bagai keajaiban, begitu dia membuka pejaman matanya lagi, dia melihat kepala ungu menyembul di antara lautan manusia di sana. Segera Halilintar berdiri dengan maksud menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya. Namun, kakak kembarnya, yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana, menabrak Fang hingga Fang terjungkal ke belakang.

Adegan mengharukan pertemuannya dan Fang batal.

Halilintar kadang lucu sendiri mengingat-ingat saat itu. Dirinya sendiri ternyata begitu jenaka. Otaknya tidak jalan begitu sudah mengenai Fang. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti, apa, sih, yang membuatnya begitu tidak bisa lepas dari pemuda tionghoa itu? Dia tidak masalah dikatai gila karena Fang semata.

Karena itu… bolehkah Halilintar mengambil satu ciuman lagi saja darinya?

.

* * *

.

Fang sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Halilintar, paska diomeli Fang karena terlalu mengganggu, menjanjikan satu hal: luangkan waktu sejenak bersamanya sebelum kelas berikutnya dimulai, dan gangguan padanya akan berhenti sampai pulang kuliah. Dan akhirnya disetujui di tempat yang lumayan tersembunyi di kampusnya.

Seperti dugaan Fang, Halilintar meminta agar ia mau melanjutkan hubungan mereka lagi. Kali ini diminta dengan lebih lembut. Tanpa bibir yang mengatup datar, tanpa tarikan tangan yang kasar, dan tanpa mata yang dingin.

Dan jujur, Fang tidak pernah melihat tatapan Halilintar yang selembut itu. Remasan pelan di tangannya dilepaskan meskipun sungguh, Fang nyaman.

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia memalingkan pandangan. Ubin lorong kampusnya kini terlihat lebih menarik daripada wajah lembut Halilintar yang hampir membuatnya menyetujui ajakannya. Tidak. Tentu saja itu bohong. Wajah Halilintar jelas beribu kali lipat lebih menarik. Namun, Fang ingin berpikir demikian dan berusaha untuk tidak menatap cowok itu.

Namun, mengembalikan pecahan guci menjadi bentuk awal tidak semudah itu, bukan? Dan Fang sendiri tidak terlalu yakin apa benar Halilintar tidak akan membuat masalah seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku mau jadi lebih baik. Jadi… aku nggak bakal maksa kamu. Tapi tolong pikir-pikir lagi, Fang."

Tanpa melihatpun Fang tahu Halilintar mantap dengan kata-katanya.

Kemudian, Halilintar melepas topi. Fang mulanya kaget. Dia ingat betul. Halilintar jarang membuka topinya, dengan beberapa pengecualian. Bisa karena dia gerah, dan bisa karena dia—

"Aku masih sayang kamu."

—hendak mencium Fang.

Rasa-rasanya waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika bibir Halilintar mencium lembut bibir Fang. Sebuah sentuhan yang rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun tidak didapat, meski kenyataannya baru beberapa bulan. Dan di saat bersamaan, Fang juga mengenal sensasi ini layaknya baru dirasakan kemarin.

Entah kerasukan apa, namun Fang tidak kunjung mendorong Halilintar. Halilintar pun juga mengira ia akan didorong, dihajar, ditendang, entah apa. Sudut bibirnya yang masih menempel pada bibir Fang terangkat sebelah.

"Kamu nggak nolak." Kata Halilintar begitu dia menyudahi kecupan itu.

"Diam, busuk."

Halilintar menjawabnya dengan tawa. "Namaku Halilintar."

"Bukan Boboiboy lagi."

"Ganti saja panggilanku," mata Halilintar berubah serius. Dagu Fang dia sentuh, membuat yang bersangkutan sedikit tersentak. "Kalau kamu panggil nama Boboiboy, ada kemungkinan yang kamu maksud itu Gempa. Aku nggak mau ngebayangin kamu manggil nama Gempa dengan muka merah begini."

 _BUAGH!_

"Aduh!"

"OI, SIAPA YANG MERAH!"

Halilintar jongkok tidak elit memegang daerah ulu hatinya, sementara si mantan meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa belas kasihan. Dia sedikit terbatuk. Masih sempat-sempatnya dia berkata, "Fang, jangan lupa pulang nanti kuantar!"

"BODO AMAT."

.

* * *

.

Gempa hampir tersentak di meja belajarnya begitu pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba dibuka. Dia menatap Halilintar yang menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya dan menaruh tas merahnya begitu saja di kasur.

"Hali, sekali-kali masuk ketuk pintu dong."

"Ini kan juga jadi kamar sementaraku. Masa ngetuk pintu kamar sendiri."

Gempa manyun menatapnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa membantah. Di kos memang tidak ada kamar yang lowong. Gempa sendiri menempati kamar yang sengaja dibangun untuknya, agak jauh dari kamar penghuni kos lain, sejak dia pindah ke rumah kakeknya enam tahun lalu. Kamarnya memang lebih lega dari kamar kos, kasurnya juga demikian. Namun tetap saja terasa penuh jika tiba-tiba harus dibagi dengan saudaranya yang tubuhnya sama besar dengan dirinya.

Halilintar cuek dan melepas jaket dan bajunya. Dia ganti pakaiannya dengan kaus tipis dan celana pendek. Tak lupa dia masukkan baju ganti, handuk, dan peralatan mandi ke dalam tas olahraganya. "Kamu nggak ikut latihan?"

"Nanti aku nyusul. Aku masih nugas."

"Nugas apa bengong? Aku masuk aja kamu sampai kaget gitu."

Gempa meringis. Halilintar memang tidak salah. Tumpukan buku kuliah dibiarkan begitu saja di depan mata, mengisi meja belajar tanpa disentuh sama sekali. Namun, masa iya dia bilang itu salah Halilintar juga?

Mana mungkin dia tidak bengong setelah melihat kejadian tadi?

Gempa melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya. Adiknya, yang berwajah sama dengannya, mencium Fang. Dengan bibir yang serupa miliknya.

 _"_ _Kamu nggak nolak."_

Kalimat yang Halilintar lontarkan itu untung menyadarkan Gempa dan membuatnya akhirnya lari dari sana. Dan kalimat itu pula yang membuat Gempa kepikiran.

Apa benar Fang tidak menolak ciuman tadi?

 _Brak!_

Gempa menutup buku kuliahnya yang tebal dengan kasar. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Halilintar yang hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar dengan heran.

Dia merasa tidak sanggup berlama-lama di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Halilintar.

"Aku ini kenapa…." Gempa memijit puncak hidungnya. Dia mengusap seluruh wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Dahinya berkerut, wajahnya jadi makin mirip dengan Halilintar.

Sebagai cowok sehat, sewaktu dia masih begeng dan baru setahun-dua tahun masuk SMP, dia pernah sekali-dua kali menonton film _iyaiya_ bersama dengan teman-temannya. Melihat tubuh lawan jenis yang polos tanpa satu kainpun melekat dan bergeliyut dengan lawan mainnya di film itu memang membuat Gempa bereaksi. Dan harusnya, ciuman yang tadi tidak seberapa dibandingkan yang dia lihat dulu.

Namun, kenapa dia harus bersikap sebegininya? Ciuman Fang dan Halilintar tadi masih terbayang-bayang di kepala. Dia masih ingat mata Fang yang sempat menutup menikmati ciuman itu. Padahal, ngapain juga dia mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menjengkelkan?

Tunggu, kenapa juga kejadian itu menjadi menjengkelkan untuknya?

"Ah, aku mulai kacau, nih!" Gempa mengomel pada dirinya sendiri. Segera dia pergi ke dapur kantin, dengan harapan bisa menenangkan diri dengan es coklat buatan kakeknya yang tersayang.

" _Atok_ , Gempa mau es co—"

Di sana tidak hanya ada _Tok_ Aba. Fang juga ada. Tok _Aba_ memegangi beberapa helai celemek, sementara satu celemek lagi sedang dipegang Fang. Cowok _Chinese_ itu berusaha mengikat tali celemeknya, namun kekecilan di bagian pinggang karena salah ukuran.

" _—_ _melnye_."

"Gempa?" _Tok_ Aba menoleh.

Fang juga. "Es _comel_? Ada es itu _Tok_?"

Gempa cepat-cepat bertanya, "Kok Fang ada di sini?" Dalam hati menyumpahi mulutnya yang sembarangan nyeplos.

"Fang mau bantu _Atok_. Tapi nggak ada celemek yang cocok. Celemek kamu yang lama juga nggak muat. Nanti baju dia kotor kalau nggak pakai celemek." _Atok_ menjelaskan, kemudian beralih ke Fang. "Atau kamu mau pakai celemeknya Halilintar dulu? Baru dicuci dan dipakai sekali kemarin."

"Eh… em…." Fang tampak enggan. Bukan karena mengira celemeknya kotor. Dan Gempa tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa Fang bantu _Atok_?" Tanya Gempa, masih nggak konek. Wajahnya jelas-jelas terlihat bingung.

"Soalnya kamu sama Halilintar nggak ada yang bisa bantu karena ekskul, jadi kubantu." Fang menjawab sekenanya. "Waktu kemarin-kemarin Gopal yang bantu-bantu di sini."

"Iya. Tapi bajunya jadi berantakan karena baru pemula. Fang pakai celemeknya Halilintar dulu saja, ya."

Fang bingung harus menjawab apa. "Um, _Tok_ —"

"Pakai celemekku saja!"

"Hah?"

Gempa tertawa canggung. Menggaruk pipi, dia melanjutkan, "Pakai celemekku saja. Baru kucuci kemarin."

"Oh, boleh juga pakai celemeknya Gempa. Kan nggak dipakai hari ini. Fang, titip kantin sebentar, ya." _Tok_ Aba kemudian mengambil celemek yang tadi dipinjam Fang, lalu pergi ke gudang membawa celemek-celemek itu, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nggak apa-apa, nih…?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kan cuman celemek. Tolong bantu _Atok,_ ya. Bisa?"

Fang tersenyum percaya diri. "Tentu, aku ini jago segalanya. Kalau _Tok_ Aba ajarin dikit, nanti aku cepat paham."

Gempa tertawa. Dia menepuk lengan atas Fang. "Titip dapur, ya."

"Oh, Gempa!" Gempa sudah mau pergi dari sana, kalau saja Fang tidak menarik lengannya dan menahannya. "Aku lupa mau bilang sesuatu."

"Ya?"

Namun, saat Gempa berbalik padanya, tak sengaja wajah mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Baik Gempa maupun Fang kaget. Terutama Gempa. Wajah Fang kini bisa dilihatnya dari dekat.

Dia bisa melihat mata coklat Fang yang selama ini dibingkai oleh kacamata ungu Fang.

Dia bisa melihat bentuk hidung Fang yang lebih mancung darinya, dengan atasnya yang sedikit bengkok karena menyangga sepasang kacamata sehari-hari.

Dan dia bisa melihat bibir Fang yang—

"Gempa…?"

Lagi. Dia teringat kejadian itu lagi.

Dan yang lebih parah—

—sepasang bibir di sana begitu menghipnotisnya.

Untuk menghilangkan jejak saudara kembarnya dari sana.

Lepas berhak tidaknya dia.

.

* * *

.

"Halilintar!"

Halilintar menyudahi kegiatan mengikat tali sepatunya sebelum menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Hmm… Gopal?" Sahutnya sambil mengingat-ingat teman kakak kembarnya itu. Gopal sendiri celingak celingukan di balik jaring pembatas lapangan futsal. "Futsal juga?"

"Nggak. Aku sih ikut klub masak. Gempa mana?"

"Mungkin dia masih di kos. Latihannya juga masih agak lama." Halilintar merujuk pada lapangan futsal yang masih berisi beberapa orang saja.

"Oh, okelah. Eh iya, kalian mau _sparring_ sama kampus lain atau gimana?"

"Iya. Kok tau?"

"Itu, tadi ada minibus di parkiran khusus tamu. Katanya itu klub futsal dari Universitas Malaysia."

"UM?"

Halilintar mengernyitkan dahi. Betul juga, dia dan anak-anak kelas satu selama ini hanya diberitahu bahwa mereka akan _sparring_ , namun belum diberitahu nama kampus lawannya. Rencananya ketua klub baru akan memperkenalkan lawan mereka setelah latihan sambil menonton rekaman pertandingan mereka. Dia juga heran, _sparring_ -nya masih Senin depan, tapi kenapa tim lawan harus datang sekarang?

Tunggu. Universitas Malaysia. Dulu dia pernah terpikir untuk ke sana karena klub futsalnya begitu bagus, namun tidak jadi karena mengejar Fang adalah prioritasnya. Sebagai gantinya, orang yang begitu dia kenal masuk ke sana.

Dan sepengetahuannya, orang itu, seperti dia dan Gempa, punya kecintaan yang sama terhadap futsal.

"Gopal!" Halilintar tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat Gopal kaget. Beberapa dari sedikit anggota klub yang sudah ada di sana menoleh. "Lihat, nggak, anggota-anggotanya kayak gimana?"

"Hah? Eh? A-aku nggak tau, _lah_. Aku cuman lihat sekilas tadi."

Halilintar kini memegang erat jaring pembatas lapangan, seakan siap menerjang Gopal kalau saja pembatas itu tidak ada. "Serius? Kau nggak lihat—"

"Hali, nyariin siapa, sih?"

Sore itu, tepatnya pukul empat petang, Gopal merasakan déjà vu.

Seperti kembali di malam festival Fakultas Seni, Gopal melihat sahabatnya menjadi dua. Tepatnya, satu perawakan, dua orang. Kini ada dua orang berwajah Boboiboy di depan dan sebelahnya. Yang satu kaget luar biasa, satu lagi tersenyum usil dengan mata jenaka.

Satu hal yang dia yakini, orang itu bukan Gempa sahabatnya.

* * *

 **TBC!**


	6. Halilintar, dan

**yo! ini saya lagi.**

 **maaf, saya sibuk dengan kuliah dan liburan kemarin full diisi dengan comifuro7 dan tugas ukm kampus. bahkan mau maraton drama korea aja ga sempet /yhagitu**

 **seperti yang udah saya bilang di author note On One Knee, sebenarnya sudah ada dua setengah chapter untuk Kos Koko. jadi aslinya saya lagi in progress chapter 8. tapi beberapa bulan lalu, laptop saya kereset. filenya hilang semua. hahahay. sakit, sakit.**

 **curhat dikit boleh? saya sebenarnya agak gimana gitu. On One Knee saya tulis sebagai tumpahan ide sekaligus permintaan maaf karena Kos Koko yang tertunda. tapi di review dan pmnya malah menuntut Kos Koko ^^; yah memang masih ada sangkutpautnya dengan Kos Koko, sih. tapi saya agak kecewa aja. um, rasanya kurang dihargai.**

 **halah, drama.**

 **ohiya, buat yg nanya, semua elemen nggak keluar di fanfic ini. Api Air pun kemungkinan besar hanya muncul nama saja hehehehe.**

 **yosh. ini isinya lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya, karena ini aslinya adalah dua chapter yang digabung. semoga berkenan, ya. makasih buat kalian yang masih menanti fanfic ini, bahkan sampe review ulang ;;;;;;;**

 **maaf kalo tulisan saya berantakan, acakadul, dan nggak sesuai ekspektasi. bener2 jarang dapet tugas nulis. tugas kuliah isinya bikin essay mulu sih... dan saya jadi rada kagok nulis dalam bahasa indonesia. ini juga setengahnya gara2 nyesek karena file yang hilang itu.**

 **btw, shoutout bakal saya kasih di chapter selanjutnya buat siapa aja yg berhasil nemuin referensi spongebob di chapter ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta. This fic is written purely for amusement. No profit is gained from the making of this fanfiction.**

 **Warnings: BoyxBoy, BoyxFang (in that order), College!AU, formal nonformal** nyampur

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

.

Beberapa anggota klub futsal Universitas Rintis yang telah hadir terbengong-bengong melihat pemandangan di luar jaring sana.

"Hei, itu Halilintar dengan siapa?"

"Itu bukan Gempa?"

"Bukan, bego. Dia pakai jaket klub futsal UM."

"Hah? Masa iya sih mereka…,"

"… kembar tiga?"

.

* * *

.

Gopal menelan ludah.

Di depannya berhadap-hadapan Halilintar dengan orang yang mirip dengannya. Yang pasti dia bukan Gempa.

Cowok itu memakai jaket olahraga kuning berbordir logo UM di dada kiri dan punggungnya. Mulut topi biru lautnya yang dia pakai miring ke kanan.

"Hei, temennya Hali, ya!" Cowok itu tiba-tiba mengajak Gopal bicara. Nadanya ramah dan ceria. Dia mengulurkan tangan pada Gopal. "Aku Boboiboy Taufan! Panggil saja Taufan! Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik, semester satu. Salam kenal!"

"H… hai…, Taufan…, Aku Gopal." Gopal hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata. Masih syok. Oke, dia bahkan masih belum terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa Gopal mempunyai satu saudara kembar. Lalu muncul satu lagi?

"Kamu temannya Hali, ya? Eh, apa temannya Gempa? Kayaknya sih kamu temannya Gempa. Nggak mungkin anak seasik kamu temannya Hali, sih."

Diam.

Gopal tidak berani menoleh pada Halilintar.

"Eh… nggak, kok. Nggak. Halilintar juga asyik."

"Waduh, Kak Hali," Taufan menekankan kata 'Kak', nada mengejek. "Kamu buli dia apa gimana, Hali? Dia sampai ngomong gitu."

"Kau memanggilku ke sini untuk membuang-buang waktuku atau gimana?" Tanya Halilintar, _to the point_.

"Ih, Hali. Kok gitu?" Taufan cemberut, namun Gopal tidak benar-benar yakin bahwa dia kesal. "Aku ke sini bersama klubku. Sabtu nanti kita _sparring_ , 'kan? Karena Kamis-Jumat libur ulangtahun kampus, kami ke sini menyewa penginapan dan gedung olahraga di Rintis untuk latihan intensif, sekalian Sabtunya berhadapan dengan kalian. Yah, kebetulan ada anggota kami yang punya gedung olahraga di sini, jadi kami dapat diskon."

Kemudian Taufan tertawa remeh.

"Katanya klub futsal UM punya hubungan dekat dengan UR—Universitas Rintis. Sering _sparring_ , apa lah. Dan ketuaku bilang UR punya anggota-anggota baru yang potensial, jadi kami harus lebih hati-hati. Tapi…," Taufan memandang Halilintar dari atas ke bawah. "Kayaknya itu cuman omong kosong, ya."

"Maksudmu apa, Taufan." Rahang Halilintar mengeras. Suaranya sedingin es.

"Lho, aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa, kok." Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Aku cuman ngerasa nggak enak kalau lawanku… lemah."

Dua menit kemudian, kaki Gopal berlari ke arah ujung lapangan futsal, memanggil kapten klub. Panik. Kapten klub futsal, bersama dengan Gopal dan beberapa anggota yang lain memisahkan Taufan dan Halilintar yang kini bertukar bogem mentah.

.

* * *

 _._

 _BRUK!_

Gempa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sadar-sadar, pantatnya sudah mencium lantai, sementara pipi dan rahang kirinya nyeri. Fang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah bingung sekaligus merah padam, tangan diangkat seperti habis meninju orang.

"Apa…." Gempa mendesis. Pipinya nyeri luar biasa saat dia berucap.

"K-kau mau apa?"

"Apa…, apa?" Gempa berkedip dua kali. Serasa baru kembali ke dunia nyata. "Em…?"

Fang mengernyitkan dahi. Halilintar dan Gopal pernah memberitahunya di suatu obrolan bahwa Gempa memang pikun. Namun, yang benar saja. Tidak sampai satu menit lewat, Gempa sudah lupa kalau dia hampir berbuat tindakan asusila.

"Wajahmu tadi terlalu dekat. Kukira kau mau m-me-menci—…"

Fang tidak sampai hati meneruskan omongannya, namun kelihatannya Gempa paham. Mulut Gempa membentuk O besar. Matanya melebar seperti teringat—atau mungkin tersadar—sesuatu. "Oh! Ooooh! Maaf, maaf, kau jadi salah paham!" Gempa berdiri, dan Fang otomatis membantunya. "Ma-maaf, tadi aku perhatikan ada coklat di wajahmu, jadi aku mikir keras. Hahaha!"

"Coklat? Di mana?"

"Ini," Gempa mengambil tisu di dekat sana, kemudian mengusap pipi Fang. Fang hampir berjengit begitu jemari Gempa yang hangat mengenai ujung bibirnya. "Nah! Sudah bersih!" Gempa menoleh ke jam tangannya. "Eh! Gawat nih, dikit lagi waktunya latihan futsal! Um, Fang, aku titip dapur, ya! Baik-baik sama _Tok_ Aba. _Bye!_ "

"Eh, tunggu!"

Gempa tidak mendengarnya. Atau mungkin tidak menggubrisnya. Yang manapun, Fang ditinggal sendirian di dapur.

Tapi kalau dipikirnya lagi, buat apa Gempa mau mencium Fang? Fang memang narsis, tapi dia tidak ge-er. Bagaimana kalau tadi memang benar ada cokelat di wajahnya dan Gempa hanya bermaksud baik.

Wajah Fang memerah. Malu total. Dia jongkok dan membenamkan wajah di kedua tangan dan lututnya. Dasar ge-er! Malu!

"Fang, kamu kenapa?"

Fang menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum cepat-cepat berdiri. _Tok_ Aba mengangkat alis sambil menghampirinya dari pintu belakang dapur.

"Nggak, kok!" Fang tertawa garing.

"Kamu sakit? Muka kamu merah…," _Tok_ Aba memegangi dagunya, menyimak perubahan rona wajah Fang.

"Y-yah, panas sedikit, _Tok_!" Fang tertawa garing.

 _Tok_ Aba hanya manggut-manggut. "Gempa mana, Fang?"

"Gempa baru saja pergi…," Fang menjeda. "Mm, _Tok_ , Fang keluar sebentar ya? Ada urusan. Hanya sebentar."

"Boleh. Kantinnya belum ada orang, kok."

Fang tersenyum lega. Pemuda itu berlarian kecil keluar kantin, bermaksud untuk pergi ke kamar Gempa.

"Gempa?"

Fang mengetuk kamar Gempa tiga kali. Tidak ada jawaban.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas sebelum beranjak pergi ke pintu depan. Namun, baru dia membalikkan tubuhnya, seseorang sudah berdiri di sana. Ditabrak tanpa ampun sampai orang itu tersungkur ke belakang.

" _Alamak_!" Fang cepat-cepat berlutut. Rupanya Gempa. Terjungkal ke belakang sampai topinya terlepas. Fang berinisiatif mengambil jaket olahraga kuning yang dibawa Gempa, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi membantu cowok itu berdiri. Tak lupa dia ambilkan topinya. Keduanya diberikan begitu Gempa sudah berdiri stabil. "Maaf, maaf. Gempa, kau nggak apa-apa?"

"Hah," Gempa mengedip-kedipkan matanya berulangkali sebelum terfokus pada Fang. "Ya?"

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" Ulang Fang. Fang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian matanya terfokus pada memar di pipi kanan Gempa. "Em…, maaf. Tadi aku sudah menghajarmu. Kukira kau mau… bersikap kurangajar. Sepertinya aku salah paham."

"Apa?" Gempa bengong bego.

Fang menarik nafas. Dalam hati heran dengan pikun Gempa yang tidak ketulungan. "Tadi di dapur aku menghajarmu, ingat? Wajahmu tadi terlalu dekat. Kukira… kau mau… men… cium…, a-ah, sudahlah! Yang penting, sepertinya tadi memang ada coklat di wajahku dan mau kau bersihkan. Aku… minta maaf."

Gempa terdiam sebentar, meski Fang merasa seabad.

Masalahnya, sejak hari pertama bertemu, Fang sudah men _dzolimi_ Gempa seenak jidat. Meskipun awalnya karena dia mengira Gempa adalah Halilintar. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak sempat minta maaf. Belum minta maaf, Gempa sudah dia hajar. Ini sudah bukan masalah gengsi. Ganteng-ganteng begini, Fang tetaplah orang baik yang tidak segan minta maaf dan berterimakasih bila memang sewajarnya.

Akhirnya Gempa tersenyum. Tangannya memakai topi yang tadi diambilkan Fang. Mulut topinya diarahkan ke belakang, seperti biasa. "Hahahah, ya nggak apa-apa, Ah Meng! Nggak usah kaku gitu."

"Namaku Fang, bukan Ah Meng." Fang menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidat.

"Eh iya, hehe. Itu maksudku. Fang." Gempa nyengir hingga pipinya terasa nyeri. "A-aduh duh."

Fang ikut meringis begitu melihatnya. Pipinya sudah bengkak, lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Apa dia terlalu keras meninjunya? "Eh, em, mau kuobati? Setidaknya dikompres dulu."

"Ah, boleh!" Gempa terkekeh. "Kutunggu di kamar, ya."

Fang megangguk. Tak lama, dia sudah kembali ke kamar Gempa. Mereka duduk di kasur, sementara bak kecil berisi air, kain, dan es batu yang sengaja Fang ambil ditaruh di lantai. Diperasnya kain yang sudah dingin itu sebelum ditempelkan pelan-pelan di pipi kanan Gempa. Sesekali Gempa meringis, menjadi lebih berisik dari biasanya.

"Aduhduhduhduhduh—"

"Tahan sebentar," Fang memelankan tekanan yang dia berikan pada kain tersebut. Sebelah matanya menyipit, ikut merasakan nyeri. Dulu dia sering mengompres diri setelah adu jotos dengan Halilintar sebelum mereka jadian, jadi dia mengerti rasanya.

"Aduhduh, hehe, 'makasih, ya, Fang." Gempa kembali terkekeh. "Hem,"

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Fang sadar bahwa Gempa tengah memerhatikan wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Aku lupa, tadi cokelatnya kena di mananya, ya?"

"Di sini," Fang menunjuk pada pipinya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, tepat di dekat ujung bibirnya sebelah kanan.

"Ooh," cengiran Gempa muncul lagi. Dia mengambil kain kompresan yang dipegang Fang sebelum menaruhnya di bak kecil tadi. Tanpa memedulikan alis Fang yang terangkat, Gempa mengangkat tangannya, mengusap ujung bibir Fang. Tepat di tempat yang dimaksud.

"G-Gempa?" Mata Fang melebar.

"Hem," Gempa memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang, tadi nggak ada coklat yang menempel di wajahmu?"

"Eh?" Dahi Fang berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku…,"

Gempa menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tangan Gempa yang di wajahnya beralih memegang dagunya. Fang refleks mundur, namun Gempa mencondongkan badannya dan merangkak mendekati Fang. Nafas Fang tercekat begitu punggungnya menabrak kepala tempat tidur Gempa.

"G-Ge-Gempa—?!" Fang mendorong tubuh Gempa dengan kedua tangannya, namun Gempa menahan bobot tubuhnya, bahkan sampai menahan satu tangan Fang pada kepala tempat tidur yang berada di belakang orang yang sedang dikerjainya ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang bermaksud menciummu, Fang?" Cengiran Gempa berubah. Itu sudah bukan senyumannya yang biasa. Matanya jenaka memandang remeh padanya sebelum wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Fang.

"He-hei," Fang menatap Gempa horor. "Hei, kau bercanda, 'kan? He—Gempa—hei—H-HENTIKAN—!"

 _DUAGH!_

 _BRAKK!_

"HEI, KAU MAU APA, HAH?!"

Ada dua korban di sini.

Satu, Boboiboy Gempa. Badannya tersungkur di lantai, jatuh dari kasur sambil memegang ulu hatinya.

Dua, pintu kamar Gempa. Dicurigai engselnya hampir lepas.

Sementara itu, Fang melongo. Dirinya masih di kasur, hanya saja lututnya terangkat setelah menyerang perut atas Gempa. Dilihatnya, di pintu kamar Gempa, sudah berdiri Halilintar, wajah merah padam menahan emosi, sementara di belakangnya ada Gempa satu lagi, memegang bahu adiknya guna mencegahnya mengamuk.

Kepala Fang sakit. Tiba-tiba pusing. "Seseorang, pindahkan aku dari Pulau Rintis."

.

* * *

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gempa kabur ke pagar depan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia bersandar pada pagar sampai pelan-pelan jatuh terjongkok. Kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

Sialan. Hampir saja. Dasar bego. Dia hampir mencium mantannya adiknya sendiri. Laki-laki, pula. Terakhir kali dia cek, dia masih menyukai perempuan, kok. Kepalanya sudah tidak sehat atau bagaimana?

Argh.

"Kenapa kau jongkok di situ? Kayak preman pasar mau nyegat aja."

Gempa mengangkat kepalanya. Dia langsung berdiri begitu melihat Taufan dan Halilintar yang berjalan beriringan. Masing-masing babak belur. Ujung bibir Halilintar berdarah, sementara pipi kanan Taufan bengkak.

"Kenapa pipi kirimu memar?" Tanya Halilintar heran begitu melihat wajah Gempa.

"Lupakan soal itu, kalian kenapa? Ada apa ini? Taufan juga, tiba-tiba ada di sini!" Gempa mengomel. "Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Ah, nggak, nggak. Soal luka kalian dulu. Kalian berbuat apa sampai babak belur begini? Kalian bertengkar?"

"Berisik," air muka Taufan langsung masam, sedang tidak mood mendengar ocehan Gempa. Dia tidak mengacuhkan Gempa dan melewatinya begitu saja, masuk ke dalam pagar.

"Hei, adik kurang ajar!" Bentak Halilintar. "Dia abangmu, sialan!"

Taufan tidak menggubrisnya dan masuk ke dalam kos.

"Grrrhh!"

Halilintar baru akan menyusulnya, namun Gempa sudah memeganginya duluan. "Sabar, Hali, sabar! Kalau kau gubris, kau hanya akan menyenangkan dirinya saja!"

Halilintar menatap Gempa tajam, namun menurut. Dia menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Si brengsek itu masuk UM. Dia bakal ikut _sparring_ melawan kita." Tangan Halilintar mengepal. "Dan tadi dia datang ke lapangan kita. Dia memprovokasiku, lalu kami dilerai. Aku dimarahi kapten, katanya aku menyulut permusuhan antar dua kampus."

Gempa mengangguk paham. Halilintar, sama sepertinya, sangat menyukai futsal. Tentu dia mengerti seberapa frustrasinya Halilintar begitu dia dilarang ikut latihan. Apalagi Sabtu ini bakal _sparring_.

Dan Halilintar juga mengerti betapa Halilintar cepat panas. Sepintar-pintarnya manusia mencari ribut dengan Halilintar, paling pintar Taufan. Taufan tahu bagaimana cara menyulut emosi Halilintar tanpa bersusah payah. Gempa juga, meski dia tidak seperti Taufan yang tidak segan-segan memanfaatkan hal itu meski iseng belaka.

Jujur Gempa sendiri juga tidak paham dengan Taufan. Sejak liburan, tiba-tiba dia jadi jarang memberi kabar. Sama seperti Halilintar, meski Halilintar alasannya karena belajar untuk ujian masuk Universitas Rintis. Taufan kan memang sudah sejak kapan tahu diterima di Universitas Malaysia. Dan sekalinya Gempa berhasil menghubunginya, selalu dijawab pendek. Biasanya Gempa dan Taufan bisa tertawa sambil telponan sampai-sampai ditegur _Tok_ Aba gara-gara berisik, karena Taufan paling bisa menceriakan suasana.

"Hei, sudahlah." Gempa menepuk-nepuk bahu Halilintar. "Tahan emosimu, ingat?"

"Tapi dia—"

"Hei, kau mau berubah untuk mantanmu, ingat?" Gempa tersenyum _gentle_.

Halilintar langsung bungkam. Dalam hati Gempa tertawa, paling senang kalau dia sudah bisa mengontrol Halilintar. Dielus-elusnya kepala Halilintar—kalau tidak bertopi, mungkin rambut Halilintar sudah diacak-acak—sebelum menepuk bahunya, menyuruhnya mengekornya masuk ke rumah.

"Yuk, sini. Daripada kamu nganggur, atau lebih parah malah berantem sama Taufan, mending kau gantikan aku bantuk _Atok_ di dapur," Gempa menahan senyum sebelum menambahkan, "Ada Fang juga, lho."

"Oh?" Halilintar menaikkan alis. Jelas _mood_ -nya berubah. Dengan ringan hati, ia mengekori Gempa menuju dapur kantin.

Namun, di dapur hanya ada _Atok_. Orangtua itu sedang memotong-motong daun bawang.

"Lho, _Tok_?" Gempa bingung menatap sekeliling dapur. "Fang mana?"

"Lho, tadi Fang katanya mau ngobatin kamu. Pipimu lebam gara-gara nggak sengaja kena pintu karena Fang, 'kan?" _Atok_ malah ikut bingung. "Dia tadi bawa es ke kamarmu, lho."

"Eh, tapi aku di sini…." Mata Gempa membulat. Dia menoleh pada Halilintar. "Eh, jangan-jangan…,"

Halilintar diam. Sorot matanya tajam sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik, lari menuju kamar Gempa.

"Eh—Hali, tunggu!" Gempa menyusul Halilintar, meninggalkan _Atok_ yang semakin bingung.

Halilintar membanting terbuka pintu kamar Gempa setelah mendengar bentakan Fang dari dalam kamar, seiringan dengan jatuhnya Taufan ke lantai.

Gempa menepuk jidat. Ingat, dia tidak pernah minta ayah dan ibunya untuk dilahirkan duluan, menjadi kakak tertua dari kedua makhluk ini.

.

* * *

.

Fang sendiri tidak menyangka hari ini tiba. Terbayang saja, tidak. Kalau dia akan duduk bersila di kasur Gempa, dengan tiga anak kembar duduk di lantai berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi, gini…," Fang memijat pelipisnya. Satu tangannya lagi secara sembarangan menunjuk Halilintar yang memalingkan wajah, tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Kau Boboiboy…," Telunjuknya berpindah ke arah Gempa yang tersenyum lelah. "… kau juga Boboiboy." Kemudian menunjuk Taufan yang nyengir nista. "… dan kau juga Boboiboy." Kalian bertiga Boboiboy. Oke. Senang mengetahuinya. Ada Boboiboy-Boboiboy lainnya yang perlu aku ketahui?"

"Ya, sebenarnya, ada dua sepupu kami yang juga bernama Boboiboy—"

"Diamlah Taufan." Potong Gempa dan Halilintar. Dengan dua nada yang berbeda, tentunya.

"Beneran ada, ternyata." Fang menepuk jidat.

"Y-yah, begitulah," Gempa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mungkin kau udah tau kalau orangtua kami cerai. Lalu kami tinggal terpisah."

"Aku tau," sahut Fang. Teringat jelas masa-masa SMA, di mana dia dihukum bersama Halilintar dan ayahnya Halilintar yang menerima surat-surat peringatan anaknya. "Bo—Halilintar tinggal dengan ayahnya."

"Singkat cerita, seperti itu. Pokoknya kami tinggal terpisah dan hal ini wajib berlangsung sampai setidaknya kami harus kuliah dan merantau jika perlu." Jelas Gempa. "Orangtua kami cerai. Halilintar ikut dengan ayah kami, Taufan ikut dengan ibu kami, dan aku tinggal dengan _Tok_ Aba."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Fang. Kemudian cepat-cepat dia tarik. "Maaf, terlalu privasi ya pertanyaannya."

Gempa tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa."

Taufan tertawa. "Serius amat, sih, kalian."

"Oi, adik sialan." Halilintar memelototinya. "Kau pikir kau nggak perlu minta maaf pada Fang?"

Taufan ikut nyolot. Cemberut tidak suka. "Tadi, 'kan, sudah! Aku sudah bilang aku hanya iseng!"

"Isengmu keterlaluan! Kau hampir membuat Fang berpikir Gempa itu mesum sepertimu, tau!"

"Ya habisnya dia tadi bilang kalau Gempa hampir—"

"Ah, sudahlah!" Fang cepat-cepat berkata. Dia nyengir maksa. "Nggak usah dibahas lagi."

"Mana boleh!" Halilintar bangkit berlutut, sebelah lututnya masih menyentuh lantai. Tangannya memegang lutut Fang. "Tadi dia hampir mengapa-apakanmu, 'kan!"

Wajah Fang memerah begitu Halilintar mengatakannya dengan begitu gamblang. "Sudah, hoi! Jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Nggak bisa gitu!"

"Bisa!"

"Apalah," Taufan tertawa lantang tidak tahu tempat. "Hali, kau kayak pacarnya aja, sih."

"Kalau iya kenapa?!" Halilintar membentak Taufan tiba-tiba, membuat adiknya hampir loncat di tempat karena kaget.

"Apa?" Tanya Taufan, melongo.

Fang melotot dan menabok bahu Halilintar keras-keras. Gempa sendiri duduk membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hei, bang, kau bercanda?" Tanya Taufan, masih melongo. "Kalian…, pacaran? Oh, wow. Oke." Kemudian menyeringai. "Ya nggak apa-apa, sih. Berarti yang lurus di sini hanya Gempa."

"Apa?" Kali ini Halilintar dan Fang yang tercenang.

"Bisa diulang?" Kata Gempa. Retorikal. Dia tidak menunggu Taufan untuk merespon. Dipijat pelipisnya. Kenapa dia baru sadar semuanya sekarang? Jujur dia sedikit kaget begitu mengetahui orientasi seksual Halilintar. Tapi kedapatan Taufan yang mengatakannya secara gamblang membuatnya merasa gagal sebagai kakak.

Ikatan batin nol besar.

"Jadi kalian beneran pacaran?"

"Iya." "Cuman mantan." Sahut Halilintar dan Fang bersamaan. Halilintar menatap Fang, Fang tidak balas menatapnya.

Taufan kembali tertawa. "Hei, Fang, kalau kamu memang mantannya, kok kau nggak tau kalau Hali kembar tiga? Apa dia nggak cerita? Atauuu jangan-jangan kau malah baru kali ini kenal Gempa?"

"Taufan," Gempa memperingatkan.

Fang diam. Ditatapnya Halilintar yang kini menatap tajam Taufan.

"Aku—"

"Jangan dengarkan Taufan, Fang." Gempa cepat-cepata menyela. Kemudian menoyor kepala Taufan, membuat si bungsu protes. "Minta maaf pada Fang, sana."

"Maaf," Taufan cemberut.

"Minta maaf yang benar," Halilintar menggeram.

"Eh, sudahlah." Fang menghela nafas sembari bangun dari kasur. "Lagian aku banyak kerjaan, nggak bisa lama-lama di sini. Kasian _Tok_ Aba sendirian di kantin."

"Ah iya," Gempa ikut berdiri, disusul dengan Halilintar dan Taufan. Kemudian beralih pada dua adiknya setelah mengecek jam tangannya. "Kalian gantikan aku bantu-bantu _Atok_. Aku pergi latihan dulu. Jangan bertengkar."

"Iya iya," Taufan cengengesan.

Halilintar mendengus. Ditariknya Fang, keluar dari kamar Gempa duluan. Fang mengomel namun membiarkan.

Gempa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

* * *

.

" _ATOOOOK_!"

"Taufan!"

Taufan memeluk _Tok_ Aba. Pelukannya dilepas dengan senyum lebar. " _Atok_! _Atok_ sehat?"

Orangtua itu tersenyum, kerutannya menonjol. Beliau menepuk-nepuk bahu Taufan. "Sehat, sehat. Kok nggak ngabarin dulu kalau mau datang?"

"Biar _surprise_ , hehehehe. Sini, _Tok_ , kubantuin."

"Nggak mau istirahat dulu?"

"Aah, udah, nanti aja. Lagi nggak capek, kok."

"Ambil celemek di belakang. Punya kamu masih diplastik laundri, kok."

"Asyik!" Taufan melesat menuju pintu belakang dapur, melewati Halilintar dan Fang yang sudah duluan mengambil karung berisi bubuk cokelat.

"Halilintar, kamu bantu _Atok_ taruh pesanan ya. Ke meja nomor tiga."

Halilintar mengangguk. Dia menaruh karung yang dipikulnya ke lantai dapur sebelum pergi mengantarkan pesanan. Fang memikul karung yang dibawanya dan menaruhnya di sebelah karung yang ditaruh Halilintar.

" _Tok_ , karung seberat ini, tiap hari _Atok_ bawa sendiri?"

"Iya dulu. Tapi sekarang dibantu Gempa. Dia sekarang kuat angkat beberapa sekaligus."

Fang mengangguk. Pantas tangan Gempa berbentuk, padahal tidak main basket. "Saya baru tau."

"Nah, sekarang kamu buka dulu satu karungnya. Lalu bantu _Atok_ pindahkan ke dispenser cokelat."

"Baik, _Tok_." Fang berlutut di depan karung cokelat, kemudian membukanya dengan gunting yang diberikan _Tok_ Aba."

"Fang," _Tok_ Aba membuka pembicaraan. "Kamu kenal dengan Halilintar sejak SMA, 'kan?"

"Iya, _Tok_ ," jawab Fang, masih berkutat dengan karung cokelat yang sedang dibukanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu baru tau soal Gempa dan Taufan, ya, Fang?"

"Eh?" Fang menoleh. Berujar pelan, "Mm… Iya, _Tok_."

"Halilintar nggak pernah kasih tau?"

Fang menggeleng. Wajahnya menunduk, menahan diri untuk tidak mengepal tangan. Teringat ucapan Taufan. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli. "Boro-boro soal saudara. Soal diri sendiri aja nggak pernah cerita."

 _Tok_ aba terkekeh. "Maklumi dia, ya. Anaknya memang tertutup." _Tok_ Aba menepuk bahu Fang. "Itu bukan berarti dia nggak percaya sama kamu."

" _Tok_ Aba?" Fang bingung. Namun, _Tok_ Aba terlanjur meninggalkannya, pergi ke depan untuk membantu Halilintar melayani pesanan. Fang ditinggal sendirian di dapur.

Mungkin hanya perasaan Fang, namun sorot mata _Tok_ Aba tadi begitu lembut.

.

* * *

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Fang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Tidak bersusah payah menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Tidur di kamarmu sendiri."

Halilintar tidak menggubrisnya. Sudah datang memakai kaus santai dan celana pendek. Dia membawa bantal. Seenak jidat, dia masuk dan duduk di sebelah Fang di pinggir kasur. "Taufan menginap. Kamar Gempa terlalu sempit untuk tiga orang."

Fang menyipitkan matanya. "Kasurku juga kecil."

"Ya, tinggal tidur mepetan dikit." Halilintar menyeringai seraya ia menyelipkan tangan di pinggang Fang. Dagunya bertengger di bahu Fang, menghirup aroma anggur sampo pemuda itu.

Fang menghela nafas. Sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mengusir Halilintar pergi. Seharian ini serasa dikerjai, sudah begitu capek dengan membantu _Tok_ Aba di dapur. "Kau makin berat, deh."

"Selisih tinggi kita makin sempit." Ada nada bangga terselip di perkataan Halilintar.

"Tetap saja aku yang lebih tinggi."

"Nggak masalah. Yang penting masih bisa kucium."

"Mau kuhajar?"

Halilintar tidak mengindahkan perkataan Fang. "Sudah lama kita nggak tidur bareng."

"Jangan ngomong ambigu gitu," bibir Fang menekuk ke bawah. Tangan Fang beralih dari kepalanya sendiri ke helaian rambut Halilintar yang kini tanpa topi. "lagian waktu itu, 'kan, kau cuman numpang tidur siang di rumahku."

Kedua ujung bibir Halilintar terangkat. Matanya terpejam, menikmati jemari Fang yang memainkan rambutnya. Aroma anggur dan elusan di kepalanya begitu menenangkan, membuatnya lupa atas masalahnya seharian ini. Keduanya tidak berkata apa-apa hingga beberapa menit ke depan, diam dengan posisi seperti itu seakan itu adalah hal paling natural di dunia.

Keheningan di antara mereka dipecahkan Halilintar. "Hei, aku kangen padamu."

"Aku di sini."

"Bukan itu," kelopak mata Halilintar terbuka. Kepalanya menengadah sedikit ke arah Fang, memastikan mata marun Fang yang tanpa kacamata menatapnya balik. "Tepatnya, aku kangen kita."

"Hei—"

"Aku tau, aku tau," Halilintar memotongnya. Dia mengeratkan tangannya yang berada di pinggang Fang. "aku ini bukan pacar yang baik. Dan banyak hal yang tidak kuceritakan padamu. Maaf, aku nggak pernah cerita soal Gempa maupun Taufan."

Fang menghela nafas. "Sini, tiduran."

Halilintar mengangguk. Halilintar melepaskan Fang sebelum dia tiduran di sisi kasur sebelah ujung. Tak lupa dia rentangkan tangan untuk ganjalan bahu Fang agar pemuda itu tidur di sebelahnya.

"Tumben kamu hari ini nurut." Halilintar menyeringai begitu Fang tiduran menghadap dirinya. "Kemarin-kemarin galak."

"Khusus hari ini."

" _Cheat day_ , ya?"

"Kamu pikir aku cewek yang lagi diet, apa."

"Iya, kamu kan lagi diet. Diet kasih sayangku."

Fang menepuk dahi. Yang paling membuatnya capek adalah ketika Halilintar mengucapkannya dengan tatapan datar dan tanpa nada bercanda. Memang sebaiknya Halilintar nggak usah melawak, deh. Lagian diajarin siapa, sih?

Tapi mungkin ini memang _cheat day_ Fang.

Fang tahu bahwa tidak lumrah jika ada orang yang tidak lagi berpasangan, tetap dekat selayaknya mereka masih bersama. Dan dia berusaha untuk seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi hubungan yang ada di antara dirinya dan Halilintar. Namun, jujur, dia merindukan ini. Merindukan Halilintar yang berada dekat dengannya seakan tanpa jarak, perhatian terpusat hanya padanya, juga dengan sentuhan fisik yang lembut seperti ini. Sesaat, kepalanya melempar dirinya sendiri pada masa beberapa bulan lalu, pada hari-harinya di sekolah menengah tinggi, di mana mereka berdua berbagi semuanya—senang dan sedih.

Meski awalnya Fang memang mengira demikian.

"Banyak hal yang belum kamu ceritakan," ujar Fang. "Rasanya, mungkin, _mungkin_ , itu alasan kenapa kita putus."

Halilintar mengangkat alis. Namun tidak langsung protes. "Ah, benar juga."

"Kamu tau soal aku, juga soal keluargaku. Kamu tau soal kakakku. Dan aku yakin semua itu belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan masalah keluargamu."

Karena Fang pikir, selama ini mereka saling mengobati luka satu sama lain. Namun, Fang juga kadang merasa Halilintar menolak diobati. Dia hanya fokus pada luka Fang.

Halilintar memutuskan kontak mata. Dan Fang tahu dia merasa bersalah.

Dan Fang mulai mengerti maksud _Tok_ Aba.

"Aku nggak bakal memaksamu," Fang meninju pelan dada Halilintar. "Aku tau kamu bukannya nggak percaya padaku. Aku tau kamu butuh waktu."

Halilintar kembali menatap Fang, tersenyum. Namun, sorot matanya sedikit sendu. "Maaf."

"Nggak perlu minta maaf." Ujar Fang. "Gimana kalau kita kenalan ulang? Kita lupakan hal-hal nggak enak di masa lalu. Mulai dari awal."

"Kata-katamu seperti mau balikan denganku saja."

"Akan kupikirkan itu."

Halilintar menerjap-nerjap. "Kamu serius?"

Fang mengangkat bahu. "Mmhm. Ya tapi aku cuman mau kita temenan dulu. Untuk sementara."

"Nggak masalah." Seringai Halilintar kembali. "Kau boleh kucium lagi?"

Perempatan imajiner Fang berkedut di dahinya. "Kamu nggak dengar kata-kataku atau gimana, heh!"

Halilintar terkekeh. Dia menjulurkan tangannya pada Fang, di dalam jarak kecil di antara mereka. "Ya udah. Aku Boboiboy Halilintar. Karena ada Gempa dan Taufan, panggil aku Halilintar."

Fang menyambutnya. "Aku Fang. Met kenal, Halilintar."

Kemudian mereka terdiam sebelum tertawa. Merasa lucu dengan keadaan ini.

"Gimana, sih, Fang. Dulu aja kita nggak pakai acara kenalan."

"Ya makanya kita kenalan ulang. Kok aku ngerasa lega, ya?"

"Aku juga."

Halilintar tersenyum, dan Fang berhenti tertawa.

Seperti saat dulu, seperti kali pertama Fang melihatnya, senyum Halilintar membuat jantungnya hampir copot dari tempatnya, akibat berdetak terlalu cepat.

Fang membenamkan wajah di tulang selangka Halilintar, memeluknya. Halilintar kaget dan spontan balik memeluk pinggang Fang.

" _Cheat day_ ," ujar Fang sebelum Halilintar sempat bertanya. Enggan mengangkat wajahnya yang merah padam.

Halilintar kembali menyeringai, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Fang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut biru di hadapannya itu. "Terserah katamu, Fang."

.

* * *

.

"Kamu bengong."

Suara Taufan memutuskan lamunan Gempa. Gempa menerjap-nerjap begitu sadar bahwa dia sudah tidak mengikuti kalimat-kalimat dari majalah bola di tangannya.

Taufan sendiri duduk bersandar pada tembok di atas kasur, bersebelahan dengan Gempa. Tangannya berhenti memainkan _game_ ponselnya. "Kepikiran?"

"Kepikiran apa?"

"Hali lagi di kamar Fang."

Dahi Gempa berkerut. Dia menutup majalah itu dan menaruhnya sembarang. "Aku nggak ngerti."

"Beneran?" Taufan menyeringai. "Aku tau kalau sebenarnya nggak ada cokelat di wajahnya Fang tadi."

Gempa membeku di tempat sebelum menoleh pada Taufan pelan-pelan. Memaksa senyum. "Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa." Ujarnya. Kemudian beranjak dari kasur untuk mengambil bantal cadangan dari lemari. "Tidur, yuk."

"Gempa, jangan bilang kamu ngerasa nggak enak karena Hali!" Taufan tertawa. "Tapi serius, aku nggak nyangka kalau ternyata selama ini yang bikin Hali betah di KL—"

" _Taufan._ "

Taufan bungkam, bergidik ngeri mendengar nada suara Gempa yang lebih rendah dari biasanya. Meski dipunggungi, si kembar bungsu dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Gempa hanya dari ucapannya.

Di saat begini, Taufan benar-benar sadar bahwa Gempa memang kakak kembarnya yang tertua.

"Aku akan diam." Kata Taufan cepat-cepat. Entah sejak kapan punggungnya tegak. Dia menelan ludah.

Gempa mengambil bantal dari lemari, kemudian berbalik padanya. Senyumnya yang biasa muncul. "Gitu dong. Tidur, yuk, Taufan?" Gempa mengambil posisi di sebelah pinggir kasur setelah meregangkan badan, telentang dengan sebelah tangan ke belakang menyangga kepalanya sendiri sebagai bantalan tambahan, sebelahnya lagi di perut.

Taufan menarik nafas lega. Dia buka topinya sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebelum ikut berbaring di sebelah Gempa. Tidak ingin mencari ribut lebih dari ini.

"Hmm…," Taufan menatap langit-langit, jarinya menggaruk pipi. "Fang, ya?"

.

* * *

.

 **TBC!**


End file.
